Summoner and Guardian: Pilgrimage
by shadowmistress18
Summary: Part 1 of the story arc Summoner and Guardian. Listen to the story of the three months in between FFX-2 and Last Mission. This time their story will be a good one! TidusXYuna
1. Besaid Part 1

AN: This is the new story I started writing that will actually be a whole story arc under the main title Summoner and Guardian. The first part will be recounting the events happening in the three months between FFX-2 end and last mission. I will keep as accurately as possible to the plotline and only changing it minimally if I see a benefit for my story. This will have major spoiler. So beware! I will place it under the t-rating because I don't plan to work in lemons or too much violence in this first story of the arc. But if you want lemons tell me, I will put them in as soon as it fits into my story, that is.

I promise that this time I will answer every review personally per pm.

So, please review. It gives me a boost to write more chapters. I hope I have improved my writing in this story.

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or FFX-2

**Summoner and Guardian**

_Pilgrimage_

The children giggled running on another of their adventures through the jungles of Besaid. They were playing Summoner and Guardian who fought against Sin. The girls wanted to be the Yuna who brought the Eternal Calm and the boys her Guardians. Children who had bad luck were playing Sin and fiends. They were not allowed to run this deep into the jungle around Besaid. But after their parents were occupied with the preparations for the High Summoner's return, they used the opportunity.

Like every children they hated rules and overstepped them whenever they could. Suddenly one stumbled over something that groaned. The children quickly gathered around the something when they heard the scream of one of them.

"It's a man!" "Why is he lying here?" "Does anyone know him?" "I think I saw him before somewhere…" The children chatted on without noticing the danger that was lurking in the shadows of the jungle waiting for the right moment to pounce upon its prey…

His body felt heavy. It never had felt so heavy. He could hear his heartbeat and feel his lungs pump air. There was never a moment in his existence where his body actually needed that but now it seemed to need it. He felt cold and shivered. When something suddenly hit his side he groaned in pain. He heard the soft murmuring of the voices of children. Where was he?

Slowly he remembered his last chat with Bahamut, his dreamer. A smile began to steal itself on his lips. He was back, really back. Now he should be close to Besaid. His hands twitched and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the light shining down on him.

"He is waking up!"

He heard the voice of a child and others gasped in astonishment. Small faces began to lean over him, blocking the light.

"Why are you laying here, Mister?" The bravest of the children asked curiously.

Tidus chuckled and winked. "Let's just say, I was on a looong vacation."

The boys looked confused at him and the girls blushed at the handsome young man. He sat up and smiled his famous grin. The girls began to giggle and the boys looked even more confused at them.

"Aren't you cute little…" Tidus began to say to the girls when he felt danger and heard it.

The children screeched in fear and hid behind his back at the sight of the fiend before them. Tidus had never seen one like that. It was awhile since he was in Spira but still… It looked like a wolf fiend, partly organic, partly Machina. Tidus frowned. It looked like a failed experiment from human hands but he had no time thinking about it.

More of these fiends appeared between the trees and growled dangerously at them. Their hungry eyes roamed over the humans in front of them. Tidus bit his lip. There were at least five or six of them. He reached for the place where his sword was strapped on his back but there was nothing. Of course not, his blades were left in Spira and where they were now he didn't know. Important was in the moment that he saved the children.

"Run!" Tidus shouted loudly and got into fighting stance.

The children squeaked in fright. Most of them ran in the same direction but one of them, a small boy, ran in another. Tidus cursed under his breath and distracted the fiends, directing their attention to him. He should have told them to run to Besaid. One of the fiends ran past him. Tidus tried to catch its tail but missed. It was running after the one lonely boy. Tidus cursed again and avoided the attack of one of the fiends.

He needed to save the boy. That would get ugly. He turned around and ignored the fiends growling at him for the moment. Tidus heard them run after him and felt sweat roll down his temple. In the distance he could make out the fiend that ran after the boy.

Gritting his teeth he sped up and mumbled. "Haste."

Behind him the fiends growled in anger but they were getting quieter. He was now faster than them. Tidus could see the end of the jungle and huts of the village. He banned any thoughts from his mind that could distract him and concentrated on the fiend ahead. The boy stumbled and screamed, looking fearful at the drooling fiend standing over him.

Tidus used the chance and jumped forward landing on his hands, pushing off the ground with the swing and making a spiral in the air to land kneeling in front of the fiend. He grasped the upper and under jaw of the fiend and felt its metal teeth dig into his skin. Tidus' muscles tensed and he opened the muzzle of the fiend even farther. It began to growl in pain and struggled against his grip. The blond Blitzer didn't let go and ripped its muzzle open. Blood splattered on the ground and on him. The fiend disappeared in a shower of Pyreflies. Tidus' breath was heavy and he turned around to the boy.

"Are you alright?" Tidus asked gently.

The boy nodded. Why did he always get attacked when he came to Spira? Tidus looked at his shaking bloody hands. The cuts of the teeth burned terribly. He needed to hunt these fiends down. They were too dangerous and too close to the village to be left alive.

"Do you know where I could get a sword, little one?" He asked the child.

The small boy was still shaking at his whole body. He nodded his brown haired head and his brown eyes looked at Tidus filled with shock from his encounter with the fiend. Tidus smiled reassuringly. The boy reminded him of himself in this age.

"Could you get it for me? I'll wait here." Tidus said and cocked his head to the side in question.

The boy looked reluctant for a second but nodded a few seconds later. He scurried off and Tidus nervously glanced over his shoulder every few seconds. The shuffling of feet soon drew the blond Blitzer's attention to the arrival of the small boy. He stumbled a bit under the weight of the sword he carried. Tidus smiled at him when he took it from his hands.

"Thank you. We can play a bit Blitzball when I come back." He winked and ruffled his hair.

The boy blushed and nodded in excitement.

"Nah, I'm Tidus by the way." Tidus said with a last grin and hurried off into the jungle.

* * *

Sweat rolled down his forehead when the last Pyreflies of the fiends rose into the air and vanished in the distance. Sighing in relief he strapped the sword to his back and craned his head back, closing his eyes. Wind played around him and blew his sweat-drenched bangs back. He brushed the liquid from his forehead and turned around.

Tidus grinned satisfied when he walked back to the village his hands behind his head. His fighting skills hadn't suffered from his absence from Spira. When he stepped out of the jungle back into the village the children he had met earlier were already waiting for him.

"What do we have here?" Tidus asked chuckling and knelt down. "A welcoming party?"

"You're our hero, Mister!" One of the girls said in excitement.

Tidus snickered. They were just too adorable.

"Naah…, where are your parents?"

"They are welcoming back Lady Yuna. Will you play with us until then? It's boring here. You promised, remember?" The boy who had brought him the sword said hopefully.

Tidus felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Yuna's name. She was here! He couldn't wait to see her again. A growling sound behind him interrupted his thoughts and he quickly spun around. The children cried in fear behind him.

"Hide, quick!" Tidus shouted and drew his sword.

He didn't need to tell them that twice. They hastily dispersed in all directions hiding inside the huts of the village. Tidus gritted his teeth when he fazed another pack of half organic, half Machina wolves. Where did they come from? He pushed the thoughts aside. Tidus needed to get them away from the village.

"Want to get a fresh, tasty piece of meat? Come and get it!" He shouted and flashed a cheeky grin.

The wolves growled at him and drooled when they chased after him through the jungle. He would lure them to the cliffs. If everything worked according to plan, the wolves would soon be a splash of blood on the sand of the beach. Tidus smirked when he saw the light of sunshine in the nearing distance. He came to a scattering halt close to the cliff.

Below, in some distance, he could make out a large group of people and a red airship but he ignored his curiosity over it in the moment. Tidus turned and waited for the right moment to jump out of the way of the approaching fiends. Grinning he listened to their frightened howling and the cracking sound of their landing. He leaned over the ledge and examined satisfied the fruit of his trap.

Maybe Yuna was down there.

He began to smirk. There was an easy way to test that. He placed two fingers in his mouth and blew as hard as he could. A sharp, loud whistle rang through the air and traveled down the cliff to the people below. Tidus pricked up his ears. An almost inaudible answering whistle floated up to him. His grin widened. Tidus whistled again as a confirmation. He chuckled when he could make out one female human below pushing through the crowd. Tidus turned around with a huge smile on his face and ran through the jungle, looking for the shortest way to the path to the beach.

He skittered around a curve, throwing up small stones and dust. Tidus jogged down the path to the beach and ran over the bridges that led through under the waterfalls. He was about to take the last curve when he saw a certain auburn haired, bi-colored eyed, brilliantly smiling and beautiful young woman. Tidus beamed so hard that his cheeks hurt. He opened his arms for her and she ran right into his embrace. Lifting her up, he twirled her once around making her laugh lightly before placing her on her feet again.

"Are you real?" She asked uncertainly and her brilliant smile fell slightly.

Her fingers gently ran over his cheeks and came to rest on his bare chest, barely touching as if she was afraid she would pass through any moment. Sorrow and guilt squeezed his heart. He caused her pain and he could never forgive himself for that.

"I think so." He said carefully, fearing that he would cause her more pain and vanish from Spira's surface again.

What would happen to him then he didn't care about. Only her well-being was on his mind. Her eyes in which he could lose himself forever slowly wandered over his form.

"Do I pass?" He asked with a small uncertain grin.

A smile slowly began to creep upon her soft lips and she tilted her head in a nod. Tidus felt his emotions slowly overtake him and he desperately suppressed tears. He wouldn't cry!

"I'm back." He said his eyes burning and his throat constricting painfully.

Her arms sank to her sides and she looked uncertainly at him. She doubted him still and she would for awhile. He understood and he didn't blame her. She had every right to. Tidus wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm home." He added heartfelt, not trusting his voice to say more.

"Home." She replied slowly.

He feared for a second that she would push him away but then she wrapped her arms gently around his waist and pressed her face to his shoulder.

"Yes, home." She said delighted.

His heart soared in happiness and his shoulders shook slightly in his effort to suppress sobs. Silent tears ran down his face.

"You are crying, aren't you?" She said, not even trying to hide her amusement.

"Am not!" Tidus protested and quickly brushed the tears away.

She giggled. "Suuuure."

Tidus leaned slightly back and looked stubbornly into her lovely eyes.

"See!" He said, trying to keep a straight face.

She giggled harder and their noses brushed. His body tingled all over from the contact.

"Tidus." She whispered lightly and he felt her warm breath on his lips.

He shivered in response and tightened his hold around her.

"Yuna." He breathed back and shifted his head, lightly brushing his lips over hers.

She sighed, her grip tightening on him and her eyes closed half.

"I wonder if your lips are as soft as the last time I tasted them." Tidus murmured and kissed the corner of her mouth lightly.

She blushed at his words but he could see a smirk forming.

"Mmh, who knows? But I warn you, I bite." Tidus chuckled.

She had gotten feisty, his Yuna. He didn't mind. On her pilgrimage he had seen sometimes a very tiny part of this playful characteristic of her. He was proud that she was now more open with it.

"I think I take the risk." He mumbled, brushing his lips over hers before gently pressing his lips on hers.

Definitely as soft as on her pilgrimage. She eagerly followed his lead and pressed closer to his body. Their lips moved slowly against each other and seemed to fit perfectly. Every small brush sent a tingle down his spine and he leaned closer into her. He opened his mouth a small gap and lightly licked with his tongue over her bottom lip. She sighed in reaction. Her lips parted and he was about to taste her honey-filled cavern when a loud voice startled them apart but he firmly kept his hold on her.

"Get a room you two!"

Tidus turned to look at their intruder. An orange haired man waved them with a large grin.

"Who asked you to watch, Wakka!" He shouted back and shook his fist.

Wakka held up his hands defensively and looked over to a black haired mage who held a small bundle of life in her arms with orange hair. Tidus blinked before he grinned widely. He told Lulu that this would happen! With delight he would rub it into her face. Tidus turned to Yuna and grinned at her, taking her hand.

"Soft." He whispered softly into her ear.

She got his meaning and blushed. Tidus gently tugged at her hand and dragged her behind him to the crowd of village people. To his surprise she sped ahead of him and he stumbled a few steps.

"You know, you've changed!" He couldn't help but state.

Her lips tugged upward in a grin.

"You've missed a few things!" She shouted back.

"I wanna hear everything!" He said in excitement.

She probably had saved Spira again. That was just like her. Still couldn't go around people in need. It was one of the many traits he loved about her. He loved everything about her.

"Well, it all began when I saw this sphere of you…at least it looked like you." She said and he heard an edge of sadness out of her voice.

He frowned a bit. Someone that looked like him? He had a good guess who she meant and he didn't like it one bit. He was about to say something more when they stopped in front of Wakka and Lulu.

"Finally decided to come back, eh, brudda? Where were you these two years, ya?" The orange haired Blitzer asked and gave him a clap on the back with a loud laugh.

Where he was? Darkness. The emptiness of a long lost city. There was nothing. Only him and loneliness and from time to time a short visit to the Farplane. The light and calm. Tidus tensed and frowned at Wakka before his concern immediately shifted to Yuna. She had frozen up and looked to the ground biting her lip. He squeezed her fingers, reassuring her that he was there and wouldn't go away again. Lulu glared icily at Wakka and would have hit him on the back of his head if she had a hand free. The orange haired Blitzer shrunk visibly.

"Don't be so tactless, Wakka!" She scorned him.

Wakka nodded silently and didn't say anything anymore. Satisfied that she had brought her point across the black mage turned to Tidus with a warm smile.

"It's good to have you back, clueless." She said and gave him a one arm hug, careful of the baby in her arms.

Tidus chuckled at the old nickname. Even that he had missed in a way.

"Tidus!" A high pitched scream reached his ears and he winced.

He quickly let go of Yuna's hand when he saw a blonde bundle of energy jump his way. The air was pushed out of his lungs when the female tackled him and hugged him tight. He stumbled backwards and tripped over a stone with a surprised yelp. The blonde bundle of energy tightly attached to him didn't seem to bother or notice or both. He couldn't be certain.

"You big meanie! You left for so long! You are like my big brother, you know? Big meanie!"

Tidus chuckled when she pounded once on his chest. He wanted to hug her back but hesitated. Where should he put his hands? Her new clothing or lack thereof was bothering him. He raised one of his eyebrows and urged her off of him. Both of them stood and Tidus brushed the dirt from his clothes. Yuna had watched the whole exchange, a small amused smile on her face. Tidus carefully placed his hands on Rikku's shoulders and looked seriously at her, like a big brother would look at his little sister.

"Are you allowed to wear that?" He asked drop-dead serious.

Rikku looked puzzled at him and Yuna giggled. Confused Tidus shortly looked at her and took in the amused faces around. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the blonde Al Bhed in front of him.

"Did someone steal your clothes?" He asked further.

Rikku's facial expression shifted drastically and she shoved him away, turning up her nose.

"Meanie!" She said pouting and walked past him in the direction of the village.

Laughter sounded behind him, he turned around and scratched the back of his head in puzzlement.

"Have I missed something?" He asked frowning.

Yuna, still giggling, patted his sculpted chest and said. "Don't try to think about it or you may fry your brain."

Tidus huffed and looked mock hurt at her.

"And here I thought you were on my side." He said over-dramatically.

Yuna giggled girlishly.

"Only if it benefits me." She replied smugly, wrapping her arm around his and leaning against him.

Tidus grinned down at her and shook his head in amusement. Definitely feisty.

"For making Rikku pout you gain 5 respect points." An unfamiliar, cool, female voice said.

Tidus reluctantly lifted his gaze from Yuna and examined the black-clad young warrior woman. Her crimson eyes stared at him intently and her short gray hair swayed in the soft breath of the wind. She seemed to consider what to make of him. He tilted his head to the side.

"Like what you see?" He asked simply, suppressing a smirk.

A small grin played around her lips.

"Maybe. We'll see. My name is Paine by the way." The black-clad young warrior woman replied and walked past him and Yuna after Rikku in the direction of the village.

Tidus glanced down at _his girl_ that sounded good in his mind. She had tensed a bit when he spoke to Paine but had relaxed after she left.

"Should we follow?" Tidus asked and glanced over at Wakka and Lulu.

"We've prepared a party for Yuna's return, ya. But I guess it's for yours now as well, brudda." The orange haired Blitzer said and laid an arm around Lulu.

Tidus smiled at his two friends and their familiarity with each other. From the first time he saw them he had a feeling they would come together someday. Now they had a kid and were probably married. He doubted they weren't. Yuna tugged gently at his arm and drew his attention back to her.

"Let's go." She said and the brilliant smile that he loved so much had returned to her face. Tidus nodded and followed her lead.

* * *

Yuna watched him interact with the other villagers. An adoring smile was written over her face. She didn't dare to leave his side for only a second. Never would she let him leave her sight again. It was so long since she had felt his reassuring touch and his warm spirit. Only now she realized how lonely she really had been and how much her heart had ached without him.

On the outside she may have appeared happy but on the inside she had been weeping. Everything she had to do alone she wished she could have done with him. Of course she had her friends and they were nice but only with him she was whole. A bunch of children ran up to Tidus and he knelt down with a grin.

"Mister! We knew you would beat these things!" A brown haired boy exclaimed excited and the others nodded.

Tidus chuckled and ruffled his hair. Yuna smiled fondly at him. He would be a good father someday even if he didn't believe in his own ability. Tidus stood and shooed the children away before turning to her. His blue eyes sparkled like the ocean when the light of the sun broke on its surface. She felt herself drown in them and her knees began to feel like jelly. His grin gentled and became this unique smile that was between a smile and a smirk.

She couldn't describe it. The knowledge that it was only meant for her was enough.

His gloved fingers brushed over the back of her hand. She looked up at him curiously in question. He smiled shyly and carefully intertwined their fingers.

"How about we get something to eat? I'm hungry." He said and cocked his head to the side.

She tilted her head in a nod, wishing she could feel the full extent of the warmth of his hand instead of it dulled through his glove. Tidus grinned goofily and tugged her eagerly to the buffet that the villagers had made. It consisted of various plates with fresh fruits of the isle, grilled fish and some game, there was not much on Besaid that could be hunted and eaten at the same time. Trays of different drinks stood next to the food but Tidus had only eyes for the eatable things.

Yuna looked at him and giggled lightly when she saw the drool form at the corner of his mouth. She reached up and brushed it away, cleaning her fingers at his yellow jacket. He grinned down at her and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Yuna shook her head in amusement at his childish antics. Tidus turned back to the buffet with a last grin in her direction. He took one of the clean plates and placed everything he could get his hands on onto it. Their fingers remained tightly intertwined the whole time.

"You want something, too?" He asked after he had over-packed his plate.

She shook her head in negative.

"No, I'm not hungry." She replied.

Tidus raised his eyebrow and frowned slightly.

"Well, okay but at least drink something." He said and she could swear she heard mild concern out of his voice.

His free hand waved in the direction of the many different drinks. She nodded in agreement and tugged him over to them. Tidus quickly picked up his plate before it got out of reach. When she had chosen they walked over to an empty log and sat down against it. Yuna leaned her head against his shoulder while she sipped at her drink. Tidus happily stuffed his food into his mouth and swallowed as fast as he could. She turned her head slightly and breathed in his masculine scent. He smelled like an ocean breeze mixed with the scent of leather. Her lips twitched into a small smile.

Tidus heartedly bit into a fruit and Yuna rolled her eyes when the juice of it dripped down his chin. He muffled through his full mouth of food in surprise and looked down with a comical look. Yuna giggled and Tidus glanced at her mock hurt.

"You have to learn to eat, Tidus." She said and brushed the sweet juice away, only to rub it onto his yellow jacket.

He quickly gulped down the last bites in his mouth and spoke up in a whining tone. "Not fair, Yuna! This stuff is sticky! It will ruin my jacket!"

Her blond Blitzer pouted and she giggled. She saw a grin shortly pass over his lips in amusement, clearly pleased with the reaction he received. He straightened up and sat his almost empty plate down beside him. Tidus' arm wrapped around her shoulder and he nuzzled her cheek with his nose. She sighed in contentment and relaxed completely. He was so very warm, it made her dizzy. Suddenly she felt her drink leave her hand and blinked in surprise. A grinning Tidus held the glass in his hand and emptied it in one large gulp.

"Needed that." He said satisfied.

Her blond Blitzer stole her drink! Tidus chuckled and kissed her nose, placing her glass down next to his plate.

"You should see your face. Priceless!" He laughed.

Her brows furrowed in mild anger and she shoved him lightly away.

"That was my drink, Tidus!"

He just grinned at her reply and ran his gloved fingers lightly over her cheek. A warm tingle went down her spine from the simple caress and her angered demeanor softened slowly.

"I've heard" He whispered lowly, his eyes a loving touch. "that lovers share everything."

Her cheeks flushed at his words and she felt a distinct warmth flood her body. Lovers. She liked the sound of that. He lifted his arm and she snuggled under it into his side. Tidus gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze and leaned them back against the log behind them. His fingers slowly began to run through her hair, his warm breath stirring a few strands. The rhythmic pattern of his breathing and the gentle caresses he was bestowing upon her made her drowsy.

She could hear someone talking to Tidus but couldn't determine who. Yuna was in the moment too comfortable to move from her position against her blond Blitzer. His warm lips gently pressed a kiss to her forehead before he continued his conversation with the mysterious person in hushed voices. Tidus' fingers were now running up and down her upper arm, lulling her finally into a peaceful sleep that she had missed for a long time.

* * *

Yuna's breath evened out and he felt her muscles relax. A soft kitten snore escaped her lips, a clear sign that she was asleep.

"It's a long time since I saw her sleep so peacefully." Lulu said and she bended down to place a sisterly kiss on top of Yuna's head.

Tidus' love shifted lightly against him and he saw a smile twitch over her peaceful face.

"You really love her, don't you?"

The blond looked up at her, reluctantly taking his eyes from the beautiful young woman so close to him. Lulu's eyes had softened at the sight of them together, seeing how much he cared for her adoptive, little sister. Tidus straightened a bit and looked her directly in the crimson eyes. An expression of sincerity on his features. He knew how much Yuna respected Lulu's opinion on every matter. She would be deeply hurt if the black mage rejected their relationship.

"I love Yuna more than anything."

Lulu carefully scanned his face to determine the truth of his statement. It was rummaging in his stomach and he nervously shifted when she said nothing for a few seconds. Then a reassuring smile broke her lips and she patted his shoulder.

"I can see how much you care for her Tidus but if you ever make her sad I will make your death as painful and as long as possible."

Tidus chuckled in amusement.

"I will hold you to that."

Lulu smirked at him and lit for a second a small flame on her palm.

"You will regret that, clueless." She replied in a playful threat and walked away to the hut she called home.

Tidus grinned and shook his head, turning back to the peacefully sleeping beauty. He gently ran his fingers through her soft auburn hair and tugged her closer to him. She sighed adorably in her sleep and her small fingers grasped his jacket. Warmth flooded his being at the sight of this perfection. He didn't know how he was able to live without her in his life.

Tidus' brows furrowed in thought.

In a way he hadn't lived at all before he met her. A dream wasn't alive. The more important question was now if he was alive now. He chewed on his lower lip and nervously shifted. What if he fell asleep and wouldn't wake the next day? Did the Fayth just bring him back to take him away? Maybe it was only a temporary thing. A chill ran down his spine at the thought. They wouldn't do this to Yuna, right? The Fayth loved her too much for that, right?

Tidus buried his face in Yuna's soft hair in desperation. He would never allow that. Never. Still, fear prevented him from trying to sleep. He forced his eyes to stay open and gently stroked her upper arm. Yuna kept on sleeping peacefully while he watched her. An adoring smile stretched over his lips. He ignored the buzzing party and kept on watching over his beloved Summoner. Even after all villagers and the Gullwings had gone to sleep he was still awake. His eyes dropped from time to time in exhaustion but he forcefully stayed awake.

* * *

His warmth still hadn't left her when she began to get aware of her surroundings again. Yuna shifted and stretched her limps, yawning heartedly. She sleepily opened her eyes and glanced up at the handsome face of her Tidus. He smiled down at her. She frowned lightly when she noticed that it was strained. Yuna reached up and stroked with her fingertips the dark bags under his eyes.

"Were you awake all night?" She asked confused.

He smiled reassuringly and she leaned back a bit to examine him more thoroughly. There were dark rings under his eyes and he looked a bit tensed up. He probably sat the whole night against this log with her leaning on him and had stayed awake to watch over her. Part of her found that absolutely adoring but another part of her wanted to lecture him for his stupidity. He needed rest, too!

"Tidus, you need rest. Come on." She said and stood up.

Reluctantly he let her tug him up and grunted in mild pain at the sudden movement. She frowned and led him to the lodge that was now for guests and visitors. Formerly it belonged to Luzzu, Gatta and the warriors who protected the village from Sin, the Crusaders. She guided her Blitzer to one of the beds and urged him to lie down. Wincing he did it and frowned up at her.

"I don't want to sleep." He said stubbornly and crossed his arms.

"Why not?" She asked feeling irritated at his strange behavior.

Something was bothering him, she could tell. The furrowed brows and the darker blue of his eyes gave him away. She was pleased with herself that she could still read him so well. For long silent seconds they engaged into a staring contest. The sounds of children already awake from their sleep could be heard and the occasional hushing of parents who were still tired from the celebration the last night. Birds sang from the palms around and warm rays of the sun fell through the entrance of the lodge. Finally Tidus relented under her stern gaze and looked away shifting nervously.

"Nah, it's stupid, really. Nothing important. You don't have to…"

"Tidus!" She interrupted him and now it was her turn to cross her arms.

The blond anxiously fiddled with his fingers and looked directly at her. Her eyes widened slightly at the raw emotion of fear and impossibly deep love he was displaying.

"What if I go to sleep and never wake up again? I couldn't bear to leave you alone again!" He said fiercely and balled his hands to fists.

At first the same ridiculous fear he had gripped her heart and she froze. She even forgot to breathe for a few seconds. Tidus gone from her life again after she had the bliss of having her true love for only one night? As drastically as it sounded, she couldn't live with that. She didn't know how she had survived those last two years but now she couldn't do it anymore. Yuna didn't want to. If he left, she would go with him. There was no doubt about that in her mind.

She shook her head determinedly. No, the Fayth wouldn't send him back only to take him away again. She was sure of that. They were in Yuna's dept and as their reward she had been given her true love back. Determinedly she pushed him back into the soft mattress and climbed next to him into the bed. Confusion crossed his handsome features but without protest he snaked his arm around her shoulder. For awhile she forgot what she wanted to say and snuggled blissfully into his warmth. She nuzzled his chest with her nose and smiled happily.

Tidus in return ran his fingers over her upper arm and pressed his lips into her hair. He gently coaxed her head upwards. She felt his warm lips brush over her temple, her cheek and over lips. Yuna shivered and tilted her head sideways. Tidus slid his mouth over hers and she sank boneless against him. Who would have thought that he had such soft lips? His strong hands gently gripped her to him and caressed her back while hers danced feather-lightly over his chest and over his cheeks. He shivered under her fingertips and she smiled mid-kiss. The tip of his tongue lightly ran over her bottom lip and she parted her mouth for him.

She didn't know what compelled her to do it exactly. Her Summoner training hadn't consisted of any sexual education. She blushed at the thought in her mind. Normally she would have died at the end of her pilgrimage after all and afterward she had only thought about how she could get him back, nothing else. His tongue pushed past her lips and she blushed, tensing up in his warm embrace. So much for her new won confidence.

He seemed to feel her discomfort and withdrew his tongue, contenting himself with licking her lips and teasing the tip of her tongue through her slightly parted mouth. It was enough to make her shudder delightfully and nip at his bottom lip. He enjoyed her caress clearly and groaned deep in his throat. She felt his chest rumble from the noise and parted from his mouth when she needed to breath, biting playfully on his bottom lip. He chuckled and nuzzled her cheek affectionately, not even a bit out of breath. She admired his ability to remain without air for so long before she remembered why she actually coaxed him on the bed.

"You will not go away because I won't let you. Now sleep." She said and buried her head into his steel chest.

Yuna felt him relax under her and his fingers began to comb through her hair.

"Definitely feisty." He said cockily.

Yuna huffed and poked his rock-hard stomach. He chuckled at her reaction and held her even closer to him. It only took for him a few seconds to drift into sleep. Her head on his chest slowly rose and fell with the even intake of breaths he took. Curled up against his warmth and securely in his arms, she found herself following his example and falling into a light sleep.

* * *

Tidus awoke to the chirping of birds and the laughter of children. People ran up and down in front of the lodge, no doubt cleaning the mess from the celebration last night. It was a long time since he heard anything similar. A smile began to play around his lips. How he had missed these sounds and the life he associated with them.

The breaths of a warm being curled against him stirred the small brown hairs on his chest. Soft fingers grasped his yellow jacket and she snored cutely. Tidus' smile widened. She would never admit that she was snoring. He remembered how flustered she had been when she was teased about it. Tidus doubted this had changed. A small smile on his lips he watched her sleep peacefully, shifting from time to time. He didn't know how many minutes ticked by while he watched his love and imagined what their future together would be like. Bouncy steps and an overly joyful voice broke his concentration and he looked to the entrance of the lodge.

"Yunie! Tidus! Where are youuuuu?" Rikku called out loudly.

Tidus looked down at his love. Her brows furrowed slightly and she buried her face deeper into his chest to escape the noise.

"There you are!" Rikku shouted happily when she bounced inside.

Tidus turned to her.

"Shhhh! Be quite! Yuna's still sleeping!" He hissed as sternly as he managed.

Rikku sheepishly grinned and whispered. "Sooorrryyy!"

Tidus rolled his eyes and gently ran his fingers through Yuna's hair. Without making any noise Rikku sneaked up close to the bed and knelt down next to it to be on eye-level with Tidus.

"Haven't seen her sleeping this peacefully in a long time." Rikku said a soft expression on her face while she watched her cousin.

Tidus felt his heart squeeze in guilt. If he had been there like he promised she wouldn't have suffered. He would have made sure of that. Rikku snapped out of her trance and looked back at Tidus.

"Lulu and Wakka want to speak with you. Alone."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her quizzically.

"Alone? I wonder what that's about…" He mumbled under his breath, feeling unsure about himself.

What if Lulu had changed her mind? And why did they send Rikku to call him? His nervousness grew from second to second.

To Rikku he whispered. "And they send you to keep her company for the time being?"

Grinning Rikku nodded her blonde hair flying around her face.

"Well, either they want to kill me or have a serious talk. I don't know what's better."

Rikku snickered lowly and punched his arm playfully. Tidus threw a short grin in her direction before he slowly detached his body from Yuna's. Her brows furrowed and she grasped onto his yellow jacket. Tidus frowned and gently tried to pry her fingers off of him without waking her. Rikku bounced impatiently next to the bed and watched the fiddling curiously. With a small sigh Tidus finally managed to lay Yuna alone on the bed. She frowned deeply in her sleep and hugged the pillow to her chest. He stroked back a strand of her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Back in a few. Don't worry." He whispered to her and she relaxed visibly.

Rikku watched the exchange between them in awe. Tidus didn't notice and smiled at his sleeping love.

Turning around he said to Rikku. "I'll be back. Don't do something stupid."

Rikku crossed her arms and pouted in reaction to his words. Tidus chuckled and walked out of the lodge. Warm sun rays tickled his skin and he smiled leaning his head back a second, enjoying the cool ocean breath blowing around him. It was so long and it would take some getting used to until he was sure he would stay but for Yuna's sake he would try.

Placing his hands behind his head in a usual pose of his he walked through the village and past the busy villagers who greeted him all happily. He was surprised how many remembered him (besides the children, they had no clue) and showed joy at his return. Maybe they did that only because Yuna was happy seeing him? Tidus shook his head to get rid of these bad thoughts. No, they simply were nice and warm people. He couldn't have wished for a better place for Yuna to grow up.

In front of Lulu's and Wakka's hut he felt his nervousness return that he had distracted himself from. He took a deep breath. There was no way back now. Straightening up he pushed the fabric of the entrance flap aside and he went inside. The smells of food rose into his nostrils and his mouth watered. Licking his dry lips he found Wakka sitting with Vidina on the couch and rocking the small boy back and forth. The baby giggled and reached with his small fingers for his father's face. The content, happy smile on Wakka's face Tidus had never seen before. Being a father suited him just fine.

"Hey…You asked for me?" Tidus said rather nervously and looked sideways at Lulu who was cooking on the fireplace of the hut.

Her crimson eyes flitted over to him for a second and settled on Wakka. Both nodded at each other and Tidus felt his heart pound at the action. What did they want to do with him? Lulu changed her mind about his relationship with Yuna. He just knew it! The hairs at the back of his neck stood at attention at the thought. How would he tell Yuna? She respected the black mage so much! She would be so…

"Sit down, Tidus. We have to talk about something." Lulu said calmly and gestured to the couch where Wakka was sitting with Vidina already.

Tidus nervously followed her demand and sat down, his fingers fiddling with the chains at his shorts. Wakka didn't say anything and raised an eyebrow when he saw the blond Blitzer's anxious behavior. Lulu stopped her cooking and placed the utensils for it on a small table next to the fireplace. Without any indication as to what she wanted to talk about with him she sat down next to her husband and gave her son a kiss on the forehead. Tidus had paled immensely in the meantime, thinking about all the terrible things they would do to him.

"Well, Tidus, now that you are back we have to talk about some important things about your relationship with Yuna." Lulu said and seriously looked at Tidus.

The blond Blitzer held his breath. There it comes.

"Yuna is a symbol for the people in Spira. A beacon of hope and reassurance in dark times. Their savior from Sin. Do you understand this?" The black mage asked him and the serious expression hadn't left her face.

Tidus gulped and nodded slowly. Now would come the part where she would tell him that he wasn't good enough for her. The lowly Blitzball player from dream Zanarkand and the humble Guardian of the High Summoner. It would never be allowed but since when did he care about any rules? Nothing would keep him from his love!

"Good." Lulu said contently and stared intently at him. "In the public's eye she is _virtues_."

Tidus' eyes widened slightly at that one and his mouth formed an O. Maybe they didn't want to break his relationship with Yuna after all.

"It is important that you understand that, Tidus. As much as I wish it was otherwise, the people of Spira look up to her. Idolize her. She can't live like any youth and ignore these people looking up at her. Until marriage she has to stay virtues. I'm afraid I have to ask you to keep your hands to yourself as hard as this will be for a clueless moron like you."

"Hey!" He said at the insult but she waved him off, clearly not finished yet.

"On top of that Yuna has no experience with any…sexual things. We never taught her because well…" Lulu didn't finish the sentence but Tidus understood.

They never believed she would survive her pilgrimage.

"Don't dirty her mind, Tidus. Can you do that?" She finished, looking sternly at him.

Tidus nodded sincerely.

"I would never do anything to hurt her." He said calmly.

Lulu smiled and stood up.

"Good. Now how about something to eat?"

* * *

Rikku impatiently jumped up and down next to her cousin's resting place. Shortly after Tidus had left, her brows had furrowed again and she had started to shift restlessly in her sleep. The blonde Al Bhed was amazed at the strong connection those two seemed to share. If one left the room or was a few feet away, the other was aware of it. She would be lying if she said she didn't want something similar they had.

Rikku admitted, too, that she had had a crush on Yunie's Tidus. He was handsome and a really great guy. Just her type, too. A goofy, easy-to-go guy and a sensible boyfriend, attending to every need his love had. He reminded her a bit of Gippal. Rikku smiled at the thought and sat down on one of the beds in the lodge. She swung her legs back and forth impatiently.

But Rikku knew he had never been hers and would never be. The first time he laid eyes on Yuna she was sure he was fully hers. She envied her cousin for her luck, like many other women as soon as they laid eyes on him. Rikku cocked her head to the side and a mischievous smile crossed her features.

How long would it take for Tidus to ask Yuna to marry him? A week? A month? She could bet on it with Paine, Buddy, Shinra and maybe even Gippal, Baralai and Nooj. That would be fun. As soon as she was released from her watching duty that is. How long did it take to speak to Tidus? Maybe he was right and Lulu had killed him already. Yunie's eyes fluttered open and disturbed her thoughts.

A grin spread over her lips and she jumped on her feet again, impatiently hopping from one foot to the other. Yunie blinked a few times and stretched widely, touching the mattress beside her to look for her Tidus. When she noticed that he was gone she shot up in her bed and looked wide-eyed around, breathing heavily in her panic.

"Yuniiie!" Rikku said ignoring her cousin's fearful gaze and jumped on her bed.

The mattress creaked under the added weight. She grinned widely at Yunie and jumped up and down.

"I…"

"Where is Tidus?" Yunie interrupted her anxiously and looked around in search of her love.

Rikku pouted and crossed her arms at her cousin's rudeness. She decided to answer anyway. Yunie would only get a heart attack if she didn't answer or break down like after her pilgrimage. Rikku's demeanor softened at the memory. She never wanted to see this kind of pain on her face again.

"Lulu and Wakka wanted to talk with him. He'll be back in a minute. Don't worry."

Yunie relaxed slightly but not completely and often her gaze shifted to the entrance of the lodge.

"Maybe we should check on him." Her cousin said and stood up.

Rikku followed her and jumped in front of her.

"Wakka and Lulu wanted to speak alone with him, Yunie!" She said and waved with her finger in front of the High Summoner's face.

Yunie frowned.

"Why would they want to speak with him alone?" She mumbled more to herself than to anyone else.

Rikku shrugged with her shoulders and answered Yunie anyways. "Dunno. But now that we are alone, we can do some giiirrl talk!"

Her cousin looked confused at her.

"I want details! Is he a good kisser…or did you even more?" Rikku asked cheekily and received a deep blush from her cousin as answer.

The blonde Al Bhed giggled evilly and eagerly clasped her hands.

"Speak! I am listening!"

* * *

Tidus carefully balanced an over packed tray on his arms and danced around the playing kids of the village.

"Come play with us, Sir Tidus!" Some of them shouted and tugged at his shorts.

Tidus laughed and shook his head.

"Maybe later."

Still smiling about the children's enthusiasm he pushed the flap to the lodge aside where Yuna was resting. He could hear Rikku's squeaky voice and his love's softer answers. Girl talk he suspected. Better he interrupted before Yuna died from embarrassment. He had a good guess what Rikku was asking her about.

"I am baack! And I brought you something!" Tidus said loudly in a sing-song voice while he entered the lodge.

The two girls inside turned to him. Yuna looked relieved while Rikku was quiet disappointed at his sudden reappearance. But her features quickly brightened again and she jumped up past Tidus.

"We finish this talk later, Yunie!" Rikku promised with a devilish grin.

Yuna blushed and groaned lightly. Tidus chuckled about the exchange and carefully placed the tray he was carrying on a bed.

"I need to speak with Paine… and some other people." Rikku mumbled to herself and disappeared through the entrance.

"Do I want to know what you two talked about?"

Yuna groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No." She answered him simply.

Tidus chuckled and took one of the plates with food from the tray and presented it to her.

"Here, I've brought you something to eat. Breakfast at bed." He said with a small grin.

She beamed at him, making his heart flutter and took the offered plate.

"That looks like Lulu's cooking." Yuna said and carefully ate the breakfast bite for bite, eyeing him.

Tidus cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a question?" He asked with a small smile.

"What did Lulu and Wakka want from you?"

Tidus chuckled.

"Ah, well…the usual sibling-boyfriend talk."

Yuna winced and looked at him sympathetically.

"Sometimes they forget that I am not a child anymore."

"Yes, you are right. It's pretty hard not to notice." Tidus answered slyly and his gaze approvingly slid over her very feminine body.

What he could do with it… Yuna blushed at his clear intentions and shifted uncomfortably. Tidus quickly lifted his gaze and changed his expression. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Turning he took the second plate from the table and dropped on another bed than Yuna's.

"Eatsh ash longmpf ash it'sh warmfff." He munched through a mouth of Lulu's cooking.

Yuna giggled at his antics as he had hoped she would. Tidus grinned at her over his plate and kept on shoving food into his mouth. Yuna shook her head at him and demonstratively ate her breakfast bite for bite. Finishing his meal he contently patted his stomach. Lulu definitely cooked like only a mother could. Tidus' smile fell slightly when his mind wandered on this path.

In his time apart from Spira he had much time to think about his mother and other things related to the dream he originated from. The woman that had born him was never real. Pyreflies had formed her in the Farplane, someone would argue. But this woman was not Tidus' mother she was Shuyin's. The terrible knowledge that everything he knew as familiar wasn't real, weighted heavily on him. Tidus tried very hard to hide those feelings. He wanted to make Yuna happy and not make her worry about him. The harder he tried to force a smile on his face the more she frowned at him, still chewing her meal carefully.

Damn it, it couldn't be that hard to fake a grin, just a small upward curl of his lips but why didn't he manage then? Yuna did it on her pilgrimage all the time! It didn't fool him but everyone else around. His brows furrowed and his lips curved downward in resignation. Even if he managed to fool everyone else he could never fool her. Never in a million years. Yuna placed her almost gone meal back on the tray and reached for his hand. Her fingers gently ran over his skin and intertwined gently with his.

"What's wrong?" She asked in her caring way and moved next to him on the bed, absentmindedly ruffling with her unoccupied hand his hair.

Tidus leaned into her touch and briefly enjoyed the soft caressing of her fingers in his strands. They were so warm and inviting, drawing a sigh from his lips. He missed the small smile flitting over her lips. Tidus shifted his gaze to the ground for a few seconds, considering what he should tell her. Of course did she deserve the truth but somehow he couldn't give it to her. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Sighing in frustration he lightly kicked his feet against the wooden bed frame.

"Just thinking." He said calmly, contradicting to his cursing thoughts.

Tidus was such a coward. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Yuna cock her head to the side, her features shifting in worry.

"What about?" She probed gently and ran her thumb over the back of his hand in reassuring circles.

Tidus felt his skin tingle at her warm touch, flooding his whole body with a kind of relaxation only she could provoke. The wave of this wonderful calming feeling was soon replaced by all consuming guilt. As much as he wanted to he couldn't tell her what was on his mind. Not yet anyway.

"Nothing important." He said evasively.

Yuna frowned at his answer, clearly not happy with it. He squeezed her hand gently before she could say anything more.

"I can't tell you now. I'm sorry." He mumbled, unable to lift his gaze up to her.

Instead he watched his feet thud softly against the frame of the bed. Tidus felt her relax next to him and lean her head on his shoulder. Her auburn hair tickled his neck and the flowery scent of it pleasantly wafted up into his nostrils.

"That's alright." She said in her sweet voice, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Later is alright, too."

Tidus smiled and turned his head to kiss her hair.

"You are much too patient." He mumbled lovingly.

Yuna didn't say anything and shifted uncomfortably at the praise. She looked at up at him, searching his eyes intently to see if he meant what he said. Tidus smiled and simply looked back, pouring every ounce of his love and adoration for her into his gaze. Her cheeks began to blush deeply and she looked down in embarrassment. Tidus placed two fingers gently under her chin and moved her head up to make her look at him again. He could see the absolute devotion that she had for him reflected in her eyes. It made him shiver at its intensity. He couldn't resist the urge to lean closer. Her warm breath mingled with his and a shudder ran up his spine. A jolt went through him when their lips brushed.

He threaded his fingers through her hair and cupped the back of her head, moving closer. Yuna sighed in pleasure when their lips touched again. Tidus just couldn't resist her. She was so soft and warm, inviting. Any man would succumb to her wishes if asked. Without them noticing they had laid back on the bed and Tidus had shifted on top of her. His hands were placed on either side of her head on the bed. Yuna's fingers were buried in his yellow jacket and held him close to her. For a few minutes they remained in that position, kissing only with their lips.

Tidus gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip, seeking entrance into the sweetness of her mouth. Yuna tensed slightly under him and twisted her hands in his yellow jacket in her uneasiness. Tidus tried to erode her worries with his fingers gently brushing down her sides, balancing his weight on his knees to keep his weight from crushing her. She arched up against him and bit in surprise on his lip. Tidus chuckled in amusement. She kept her word. In spite of it he got the reaction he had wanted from her.

She relaxed against him, the uneasiness leaving her bones. Tidus gently eased her lips apart with his tongue and explored with it the sweet cavern of her mouth. He never tasted something more delicious. Yuna clearly started to enjoy the new stage of intimacy and brushed her tongue against his, fighting for dominance. It tore a small moan from his throat, muffled from their lips. He couldn't resist the urge to grind his hips against hers. The move elicited a deep moan from both of them.

Yuna's hands wandered up, one digging into his shoulder blade and the other burrowing in his hair. She tugged almost painfully at his blond strands. Tidus shifted his head for a better angle to deepen the kiss and ran his hands back up her sides. She moaned in response and pressed up against him in undeniable need. The tender kiss they shared quickly turned passionate. Alarm bells began to ring in his head when his dexterous fingers sneaked under her top and slowly pushed it upward. The feel of her hot skin was almost his undoing. His self-control dangerously thinned he was tempted to take it all the way.

To lay his claim on the beautiful woman under him and make her his.

Reluctantly he parted from her, looking longingly at her red, swollen lips. He had made a promise and he would keep it. A disappointed whimper came over Yuna's lips and she tried to tug him down again. Tidus was tempted to follow her lead but resisted. He sat up and smiled down at her.

"Not yet." Tidus said with a small shake of his head.

She blushed when she realized what they were about to do. Yuna let go of him and embarrassed looked away. Tidus chuckled in amusement and got up from the bed. He offered her his hand with a mischievous smile. Yuna relaxed slowly when she saw his calm posture. She extended her hand and let him help her up. Tidus brought her to his chest and laid his chin on her head. She snuggled into him, trusting him completely. Her lithe body radiated soothing warmth he wanted to wake up to every morning. A blissful smile stretched over his face at the thought.

He would make sure that happened.


	2. Besaid Part 2

AN: I noticed that my AN in the first chapter was hard to understand. I want to apologize for that. I was in a hurry publishing that ^^. This is chapter 2. Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2

**Summoner and Guardian: Pilgrimage**

Their fingers were tightly intertwined while they left the lodge. Yuna blushed when she thought about what they did in the lodge. Was that 'making out'? Or one step further even? She wasn't sure. They decided to go the beach. Well, more like Tidus decided it and she went along. She didn't mind. Just lounging on a towel for a few hours and some dives in the waves that reminded her of his eyes?

Sounded good to her.

Smiling Yuna tugged at Tidus' hand and guided him to Lulu's and Wakka's hut. She had lived with them until she went with the Gullwings. It had been rather difficult and not very big but they managed. Now with Vidina born there was no place for a fourth and with Tidus a fifth person. A small frown formed on her face. They had to look for an own place. She flushed mildly.

Alone with Tidus in an own home? That would be interesting. She dared a side-glance at his grinning face. Would he even want to? Her heart stopped at the thought. What if he didn't want to? What if he was appalled at the mere thought of them living together…settling down? She bit her lip and looked down. It escaped her notice that Tidus had watched her faltering thoughts and the expression of worry appearing on his face. The gentle squeezing of her fingers from his brought her back to reality and she looked startled up at him.

"What depressing thoughts could be on the mind of such a beautiful person such as you?" He asked, cutely tilting his head sideways.

Yuna was unable to suppress a smile at the sight of him. Really, how could she stay depressed when she looked at his handsome features? She shook her head and leaned into his side.

"It's silly. You don't have to bother with it." Yuna felt his free hand warmly stroke her cheek.

"If it depresses you this much, I have to bother with it." He said gently but firmly at the same time.

She glanced up at him. His gaze was transfixed on her and made her blush.

"It's such a nice day. I don't want to ruin it."

Tidus tenderly brought her to a stop and she watched in confusion when he moved in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She was surprised to see a serious expression on his face. He took a deep breath and looked down for a second, seemingly gathering his thoughts.

"I want to know everything that bothers you. Even if it hurts. I want to fix it. I want you to feel good, happy and content."

She could see the sincerity in his gaze, involuntary a smile formed on her lips. In the moment she felt like the luckiest woman in Spira. Which man would tell a woman to express every worry to him?

"Do you want to settle down…with me?" She asked quietly, looking down shyly.

He was silent. Nervously she stole a glance at his face. The expression on it she couldn't identify and that frightened her. Was he really against them living together? Before she could work herself into a state of panic she felt Tidus' finger tip her forehead. Surprised she looked up and saw an amused blond watch her.

"Silly girl." He murmured, making her pout. "You are everything I want, in whatever way I get you."

Yuna blushed and smiled happily to herself. Tidus had moved closer in that time and they were nuzzling noses affectionately. His breath tasted like the breakfast he ate and purely him. Yuna forgot where they were and leaned into him for a kiss. Their lips brushed and her toes curled upward at the pleasurable feeling. His hands settled at her hips and gently brought her closer. She could feel the warmth of his fingers even through his gloves, making tingles ran over her whole body.

Yuna pressed closer to him and opened her mouth to brush her tongue over his bottom lip. When her hands began to wander under his yellow jacket to feel the smoothness of his skin he intercepted them and wrapped his fingers around hers, breaking the kiss. She whined and looked up at him in confusion. Why did he stop? His eyes twinkled in amusement at her.

"You know where we are at the moment, right?" He asked his warm breath washing over her face and making her shudder.

So, good…She mused until her mind registered what he had said. Her eyes shot wide open and she looked around frantically. Some villagers looked at them with knowing smiles and the children glanced at them with wide, confused or disgusted eyes. Yuna blushed fiercely and looked away in embarrassment. What had they done? Tidus chuckled and tugged a stray strand behind her ear. She glared at him.

"That's not funny!" She hissed and crossed her arms.

He just laughed. Huffing angrily she pushed away from him and went past him with an upturned nose. Yuna could hear him chuckle behind her when she continued to walk to Lulu's and Wakka's hut. Ignoring him firmly she searched the things together they needed for the day at the beach. She wasn't used to show public affection like that. Yuna blushed when she thought about it again. She was the one initiating more than was proper. Suddenly she felt guilty for her sudden negative reaction. He was the one stopping it, the reasonable one and she snapped at him. That was not fair of her. Before she could turn around his arms went around her and his head settled on her shoulder.

"It's alright." He said and nuzzled her cheek. "You don't have to apologize."

She sighed in relief and leaned back against him. He was too good for her. She remained in that position for awhile enjoying his dizzying warmth.

"Well, if we still want to get to the beach today, we should go now." Tidus said softly into her ear.

She shivered slightly and nodded, reluctantly stepping out of his embrace. Tidus grinned at her and lifted the bag she packed from the ground, slinging it over his shoulder. He offered her his arm with a suggestive raise of his eyebrow. Yuna giggled and rolled her eyes, taking up on his offer. The villagers smiled knowingly at the laughing couple when they strolled to the beach. No fiend crossed their path. Since the defeat of Vegnagun they noticeable got less. At the beach Tidus let the bag drop carelessly on the sandy ground. Parents with children and young couples were already walking along the coast and playing in the ocean.

Happily humming Yuna spread a towel out and activated her bikini dress sphere. Tidus looked at her astonished and pouted. She giggled at the ridiculous expression and lay down on her towel, sighing contently and closing her eyes. A sun bath was just the thing she needed right now. The shuffling of clothes made her turn her head and look at her Tidus. His deft fingers were undoing the complex fastening of his garments and dropping them to the ground. Inch for inch his smooth, tan skin was revealed to her eyes.

Yuna blushed and glanced away for a second. She felt like peeping but something dirty in her compelled her to turn back to the sight of him undressing. His harass and his jacket were already on the ground. In the moment he was fumbling with his boots, tugging them from his well-formed feet. Almost neatly he stuffed his socks into them and at last dropped his gloves on the pile of his clothing. Left on him was only his mismatched shorts and the chains attached to them. His Zanarkand Abes necklace still dangled around his neck and glistened in the sun.

Yuna's eyes roamed freely over his almost fully exposed figure and she couldn't resist swooning. Such a sculpted body should be forbidden. Every muscle in his body shifted with his moves and was clearly visible under his tanned skin. There didn't seem to be any fat on him. The only marks on his body, which added to his appeal in her opinion, were thin white scars. They made him look more real in her eyes and told of the many fights he fought on her pilgrimage for her protection. Something warm swelled in her chest at the thought, mixed with mild guilt. He got all these scars because of her.

"Did you bring sun cream?" Tidus broke her thoughts.

A bit startled she nodded.

"Yeah, yeah…" She said absentmindedly.

Tidus looked strangely at her and she blushed under his gaze. Quickly averting her eyes she rummaged through the bag they brought with them and took out the bottle with sun cream. Tidus took it with a grin and sat down on the ground. He squeezed some of the sun cream on his hand and rubbed the white, oily liquid on his skin. Yuna watched in fascination how he began to glisten in the light.

_Sexy._ Shot through her mind and she blushed deeply. _Bad mind! Bad mind!_ She scolded herself.

"Yuna!"

The High Summoner jumped at the call of her name and glanced with wide eyes at Tidus. He was staring at her worriedly.

"I've called you for a few minutes there." He said and searched her face intently.

She laughed embarrassed and waved off. "Sorry. Was a bit distracted…"

He opened his mouth and she had a good guess what he wanted to ask. Yuna quickly intercepted his question.

"What did you want from me?"

Tidus looked a bit confused for a second. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he straightened up and grinned at her suggestively.

"Would you put sun cream on my back?" He asked innocently, his sparkling eyes giving him away.

She nervously shifted and took the bottle from his hand.

"Sure, why not?" She said a bit shakily.

Tidus threw her his famous grin and blobbed on his stomach, laying his head on his hands. Yuna settled next to him on her knees and squeezed some cream from the bottle on his back. Placing the container next to her she began to spread the oily liquid on his skin. Her face got redder the longer her fingers made contact with the smoothness of his back. His muscles shifted under her touch when he moved to get more comfortable. She couldn't resist letting her fingers wander over every inch of his back.

Yuna chewed on her lip nervously. What would it feel like to touch his chest and abs? She was deep red by now and her fingers close to the waistband of his shorts. Yuna was burning red at her next thoughts. How would it feel like to touch him even lower? Appalled at her own thoughts she lifted her fingers from his skin, fearing that she would try what she thought if she remained any longer in contact with his skin. Tidus slowly sat up and questioningly looked at her.

"Finished?" He asked and she nodded, not trusting her voice.

Tidus frowned at her and scratched the back of his head.

"You are acting strange. You sure everything is alright?"

"Yes, everything alright…Just a bit tired. That's all." She tried to reassure him.

Tidus' eyes scanned her whole form. She felt a tingle run down her spine. He was so concerned for her well-being that was so cute. A smile spread on her face. This seemed to satisfy him and a mischievous grin turned his lips upward.

"We have to put sun cream on your skin, too, don't we?" He said and waving the bottle in front of her face.

She began to flush deep red again. The mere thought of his fingertips sliding over her skin made a strange feeling appear in her stomach. Suddenly she wished they were alone, with no one to bother them and somewhere with a nice cozy bed… not that it was needed… She quickly stopped this dangerous line of thoughts, not sure where it would lead her.

"N-no!" She stuttered out and shook her head.

Tidus' eyebrows rose and he frowned at her.

"No?" He said surprised and lowered the bottle. "Why not? You are going to get sunburn."

"I'll d-do it myself." She said trying to make her voice steady and snapping the sun cream from his hand rather roughly.

His frown deepened, looking a second longer at her and making her uncomfortable under his piercing gaze.

"Fine." He said a bit stiffly. "I'm going to take a dive in the ocean. If you have sunburn tomorrow, don't say I didn't warn you."

She could tell that he tried to lighten his voice with the last sentence but she still winced. Yuna knew she somehow hurt him and regretted it instantly but how could she fix it? She looked down in shame and bit the inside of her cheek. Fiddling with her fingers she didn't notice him moving closer until she felt his lips press to the top of her head. Surprised she glanced up into his gentle ocean blue eyes.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in disbelief. Did he just…?

"I never told you that, did I?" He said softly and so sincerely, it made her want to weep.

It was impossible for her to stop the huge smile from spreading. Never in her short life had she felt such happiness and contentment. He loved her! He really did! It wasn't that she didn't know that beforehand but to hear it from his mouth in such a sincere way was more than incredible.

"I love you, too, Tidus." She said quietly and choked slightly on his name from the overload of emotions she experienced.

Tidus grinned and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"That's all I need and want." He simply said and turned around with a last of his trademark grins that could make everyone's heart swell in happiness.

Running off his athletic form disappeared beneath the waves. Yuna sighed in disappointment when she lost sight of him and began to spread sun cream on her skin. She had some difficulty to put the oily liquid on her back; she doubted that she had managed to cover her whole body with it. Yuna began to regret that she didn't let Tidus do it. Hotness began to spread in her stomach when she thought about his hands wandering over her naked skin. She quickly stamped these thoughts down and lay down on her towel, finally beginning her sunbath.

Yuna had to distract herself before her thoughts wandered back to this dangerous path. He said he loved her! She squealed mentally and grinned goofily. He really did it! Yuna didn't know how long exactly she recalled his words over and over again; the excited chattering of female voices brought her out of her reverie. Opening her eyes she sat up and frowned. Tidus had left the water and the liquid was nicely glistening on his body. That was not the reason why she frowned. Young women and teenager girls surrounded him, giggling in a way that she didn't like.

Her eyes narrowed and she felt an emotion come to the surface that she was unfamiliar with. Anger mixed with a strange possessiveness over Tidus. Was that jealousy? Something inside of her told her that it was. She was not sure if she liked it but she was unable to resist the urge to stand up and walk over to **her** Tidus.

Her love was nervously scratching the back of his head when one of the young women complimented his swimming technique. Yuna huffed and stepped next to her love, taking his arm firmly. He looked with a raised eyebrow down on her. She simply ignored him and glared at the females who glared back.

"Let's go swimming, Tidus." She said, not taking her eyes once from the young women and teenage girls.

"But I just…" He began to protest.

"Now!" Yuna said fiercely, leaving no room for arguments.

She forcefully tugged at his arm and dragged him behind her.

"Wow!" He shouted out and almost fell to the ground in surprise.

Yuna seethed about these females inwardly. How dare they! Tidus was **hers**!

"Are you jealous?" Tidus asked with a certain amount of smugness in his voice.

She blushed and didn't look at him.

"No." She denied and hoping he believed the lie.

Tidus chuckled.

"Suuuure." He said with laughter in his voice and turned her to him.

She looked up into his ocean blue eyes and pouted.

"That's not funny." She whined and shoved him lightly.

Tidus laughed.

"Oh, it is…" He said and leaned lower to her face. "You are sexy when you are angry."

She blushed and giggled involuntary.

"Charmer." She replied.

He was flirting with her she knew and in the moment she didn't care that everyone could see them. For the first time since the improper public affection incident in the village she fought down her Summoner upbringing that told her to end the fuzzy feeling in her stomach and gave into it. Tidus grinned victorious and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Bite me." He said in a husky voice that made her gasp.

She had no time to think any longer about it because his lips moved over hers, urging her into a heated kiss but it remained on the proper side. Yuna admired his self-control. She gulped for air and leaned her forehead against his shoulder when he parted from her.

"Now they know I am yours." He said smugly and she knew he was grinning arrogantly right now.

Yuna rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at the young women and teenage girls at the beach. They were glaring at her with venom in their eyes. Yuna triumphantly smirked in their direction. With a last glance at the couple the females turned and left.

"Content now?" He asked. She looked back up into his beautiful eyes and nodded happily.

"Good." Tidus said contently and intertwined their fingers.

"Then let's have some fun finally." He said with a grin and tugged her deeper into the waters. Yuna couldn't protest against that.

* * *

Like children they played in the water for a long time. After two hours or more they returned to the towel Yuna had packed into the bag. He was surprised when she presented him with fruits she also brought. Famished they had settled down on the towel and she happily snuggled into his side. Smiling he drew circles on her bare upper arm. Tidus had been a bit miffed when she didn't allow him to put sun cream on her back but he had noticed her guilt about it and the negative feelings quickly disappeared.

She had not a clue about such things and he didn't want to push her for anything. But he knew she needed to get the Talk and it would be awkward if he, her boyfriend (he couldn't get enough of the sound of that), told her. Her parent figure or closest to a big sibling should tell her. That left only Lulu. He would talk with her as soon as possible. Until then he would have to find a way to release her sexual tension without touching her…Not an easy task. It wasn't getting easier when he thought about how it would feel like to finally make her his. Her body arching under his. Screams and moans escaping her throat.

Tidus deliciously shivered and tried to redirect his blood that had gone south. He should quickly get a grip on himself before he lost it. He'd made a promise after all but slowly he doubted he could keep it. The temptation was just too great. Until marriage he promised. Tidus quickly tried to direct his thoughts in another direction than their wedding night. They had to earn money if they wanted to make a living on Besaid. As Blitzball player he would have no problem earning enough money for both of them.

He was not so stupid to believe that they could completely shut away from the people of Spira. When Yuna became a Summoner she accepted a responsibility and she couldn't just ignore it. Still, she wouldn't be his Yuna if she was any different. She would never abandon Spira's people no matter what. Tidus smiled down at the young woman in his arms with a wonderful warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He would never leave her again. Never.

A movement on the ocean caught his attention and he looked slightly up. Yuna didn't notice she still was contently nestled in his arms. A boat was sailing along the coast, to the harbor (if you could call it that) he supposed. Men were walking upon the deck railing in fishes. He could not do much besides playing Blitzball and fighting but he could sail. Living on a boat he learned it at some point.

A few hours later they strolled hand in hand back to the village. Yuna was telling him more details about the time he was gone. He didn't know if he was sad or happy about it. Tidus definitely still felt guilty about his time apart from her.

"We should ask Wakka and Lulu if there is a hut where we can live." He suggested confident that it was the right thing to do.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"You think?" She said a bit hesitantly and uncertainly.

"Of course." He replied with a wink, leaning close to her ear. "There we can be alone and do some veeery improper things."

Yuna blushed deeply and bit her lip. He chuckled in amusement. He loved to make her flustered. Since her guilt trip at the beach he noticed that she was much more receiving for these kinds of things. Of course that didn't help his self-control at all.

"In fact we should do it right now." He said aloud and leaning away from her slightly.

Her head snapped around and she stared wide-eyed at him.

"W-what?" The nervousness in her voice and the red crawling over her skin told him that she misinterpreted his words.

His lips twitched in his efforts to suppress a smile. She had such a dirty little mind even if she would forever deny it.

"Asking Wakka and Lulu about the hut, remember?" He said faking the most innocent face he could muster.

Yuna burned bright red and looked away in embarrassment. Tidus chuckled. She was just too cute when she was flustered. He pushed the flap to Wakka's and Lulu's hut to the side, letting Yuna step in first. She smiled sweetly at him when she went past him. Tidus couldn't suppress a grin and felt a warm fuzzy feeling rising in his gut. He knew he was a sap and he didn't care as long as he was Yuna's sap.

Vidina squealed in delight when he saw the High Summoner, reaching with his small arms for her. He could make out a playful smile forming on her face, walking over to the boy's crib. She totally forgot to say hello to Lulu and Wakka who watched her with mild amusement. Tidus shortly observed Yuna lift the boy out of his crib and walk with him over to his play area, cooing words of adoration to him. Chuckling he shook his head and went over to the parents lounging on the large couch of their home.

"Hello. For Yuna, too." He said to them and sat down on the couch, too, so he could continue watching Yuna without much effort.

Lulu and Wakka turned to him with the same amused smiles, one had a larger than the other.

"That's alright. Did you have fun at the beach?" Lulu said and stood up, going into the kitchen.

"Oh, yes. We quite enjoyed it but maybe we should have brought a Blitzball. I really want to see Yuna play sometime."

"She's really good in the defensive, ya! Couldn't believe it at first when she asked me to show her how to play." Wakka said leaning on his knees.

Tidus nodded at the information. He could imagine his surprise. Tidus was less surprised seeing how much she had changed this was no impossibility. He assumed she had felt closer to him when she played.

"But she was quiet disappointed when she wasn't such a good player in the front rows. She can't throw the ball hard enough, ya." Wakka said with a pondering look.

He only felt affirmed in his assumption from earlier after this piece of information.

"Nah, still want to see her play. I am sure that will be fun, man."

Wakka leaned closer to give him a clap on the back.

"I'm sure, it will, ya! Just don't do anything I wouldn't!" The orange haired Blitzer said with a small laugh.

"That means I can do everything, right?" Tidus replied cheekily and grinned.

"Hey, you!" Wakka called angrily and glared at the younger man. The blond looked back innocently.

"Your tea, Tidus and behave yourself. You remember our talk?"

Tidus quickly dropped his grin at Lulu's words and nodded. Taking a small sip from his tea something came to his mind he had almost forgotten. Now he only had to get rid of Wakka. He was sure the older man didn't want to hear the question he was about to ask Lulu. A small wet splash against the hut from outside and the laughing of children came to his aid.

"These little…!" Wakka shouted angrily and jumped up, disappearing out of the hut as quick as the eye could see.

His shouts began to grow quieter with the lengthening distance.

"The children of the village do that once in a while only to irk Wakka because they think his rages are funny and it's working all the time." Lulu said, calmly drinking her tea.

Tidus chuckled. Typical Wakka.

"I'm surprised you are so calm. It's your hut, too, after all." The blond said as carefully as he could.

He knew how bad it could end if he angered her. Tidus shuddered at the thought of an enraged Lulu. A bad memory of a burned ass came to his mind.

"You are right. It's mine, too. Has Yuna told you what we do to have a living here? How we pay for everything?"

Tidus pondered these questions for a second, thinking of all the talks he had with Yuna until now. He shook his head in a no. A smile twitched over Lulu's lips and she threw a short glance at the High Summoner playing with her child.

"Thought so." The black mage said nodding to herself. "We are the heads of the village. We manage the organization and the trade. Well, more like I do it. Wakka is the face of the village, you might say. Because of that he has much more free time than me and so he does most chores around our home. You see now why he is so much angrier than me?"

"So he is the houseman here?" Tidus asked in amusement.

Good teasing material that's for sure. Lulu chuckled lightly and sipped some more of her tea.

"You could say that. Are you proud now that you know at least something, clueless?" She said with a sly smirk.

"Hey!" Tidus said mock hurt and dramatically put his hand over his heart.

Lulu laughed.

"Still, old same Tidus, aren't you?" The black mage asked gentler and sighed in reminiscence.

Tidus grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah, sure am. That's a good thing, right?"

Lulu snickered.

"I'm hoping so, clueless." She said in good humor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tidus asked slightly miffed.

Lulu waved off and shook her head. Comfortable quiet settled between them only interrupted by Yuna's cooing noises and the giggling of Vidina.

"There is something I wish to speak with you about." Tidus said nervously and glanced at the still occupied High Summoner.

Lulu raised an eyebrow and looked at him in question.

"About Yuna." Tidus continued.

The black mage's eyes narrowed but she remained quiet. Before his next words he took a deep breath.

"You should give Yuna the Talk." He said without letting any doubt about what he meant.

Lulu's other eyebrow shot up and she gave him a look telling him that she wanted to know why.

"She seems almost afraid of showing any kind of affection if anyone is near and pushes me away if I try anything. Afterward she feels extremely guilty and it worries me. I wish to make her happy but if she blocks me constantly I can't do that. And it would be quiet awkward if I gave her the Talk, don't you think?" Tidus ended his explanation and held his breath in anticipation.

Lulu looked over to the oblivious Yuna and thought about the blonde's words carefully.

"If everything is as you say," The black mage said slowly and turned back to Tidus.

His heart made a leap in his throat.

"then I will do that. I guess, the Summoner training is still and will always be a too great part of her life to simply ignore."

Tidus frowned and thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"What do you mean?"

Lulu sighed and took their empty tea cups, motioning him to follow her in the kitchen area further away from Yuna. She placed them in the sink and pointed at a towel as a clear order. Tidus took it and helped her clean the dishes left from the last meal and the recently, dirtied tea cups.

"Summoners are not allowed to have any romantic feelings, relations or\and touches."

Tidus stopped to dry the cleaned dishes for a second in confusion.

"But Yuna and I…" He said irritated and blushed in mild embarrassment unable to continue.

Lulu smiled in understanding.

"I know. I think, with her faith in Yevon shaken and her inevitable death, she wanted to have this feeling at least once. She didn't expect it to go so far and so deep."

Tidus nodded and looked absentmindedly at his hands that dried the dishes. His gaze saddened. She had so much to endure, so much that she wasn't allowed to do, no wonder she was so confused about so many things. Tidus swore to fix that and make her truly happy no matter the consequences he had to take upon himself. He would start now.

"There is another thing I wanted to ask."

Lulu raised an eyebrow again.

"Another question? You sure start to make an impression on me, clueless." She said smirking.

Tidus sighed and hung his head. He doubted she would ever stop teasing him with this nickname she created for him. Lulu chuckled in amusement at his predicament. He had the bad feeling she knew what he thought.

"Yuna and I want to make a living here. We wanted to ask you if there is any hut we could have. Or if there is none if we could build one?"

Lulu gave him the last of the now clean dishes and dried her hands.

"There is no hut free in the moment." The black mage said considering, readjusting her complicated dress.

Tidus' heart sank at her words. His first try to make Yuna happy already failed. How could his others fare better?

"But…" Lulu interrupted his negative thoughts and his ears perked up. "…you could live in the temple until we finish one of the new huts."

Tidus beamed at her.

"Thank you, thank you!" He said happily and bowed.

Lulu laughed at the humorous sight. His smile fell suddenly again.

"How will we pay for that?"

Lulu waved off. "The village will pay for it."

Tidus opened his mouth to protest. They couldn't take such a generous gift.

"But…"

"No but." Lulu said firmly. "It's decided."

Seeing her expression he lowered his gaze in defeat. He began to frown in thought only awhile later.

"Why do you build huts all the sudden?"

The black mage patiently looked at him.

"In the time you were gone, trade increased. The linen, silks and fish we have to sell got popular fast. Without Sin the route to Besaid became safe and people got braver, not only wanting to trade here, so far away from bigger towns but wanting to live here as well. In only half a year this small village should double its former size."

Tidus nodded in understanding. He was impressed by the obvious development of Spira in his absence. Soon he had no doubt there would be cities like Zanarkand. Tidus wasn't sure if he wanted to ever live again in such a big town. Calm and quiet that's what he wanted now, even if he knew it was impossible. Yuna would always be in the spotlight of Spira and at her side (where he wanted to remain forever) he would always be, too. He had accepted that a long time ago and he could definitely deal with it. The question was: Could Yuna?

"What are you two up to?"

Tidus jumped in surprise when the young woman he thought about broke his musings. Yuna glanced at him in question. He shrugged laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head. Dismissing it as unimportant she turned to Lulu.

"Now, what did you talk about?"

Without answering Yuna's question the black mage gazed at Tidus and said. "Would you fetch Wakka for me and take Vidina with you?"

Tidus understood her underlying meaning and hurriedly lifted Vidina from Yuna's arms who looked irritated at both of them. Giving his love a gentle kiss on the cheek he quickly left the hut and the two females alone.

* * *

Yuna still was beet red from the conversation she had with Lulu only some minutes before. Did she just get the Talk? OH. MY. GOD. She couldn't believe it. Yuna needed to talk with someone. Not Tidus. As much as she loved him, she couldn't talk with him about that. That would just be awkward. Rikku and Paine should still be on the isle. They wanted to leave the next day if she remembered right. Avoiding any possible contact with Tidus she hurried to the harbor where she knew the Celcius was and entered it.

She bolded up the stairs to the lift and went up to the Bridge with it where she believed her two best friends to be. Jumping over the rail as usual when she saw that her assumptions were correct she landed gracefully on her feet and smiled at them relieved. Rikku was the first to notice her and looked up from the conversation she had with the other Gullwings. They were about to decide what to do next. Yuna felt sad for a second. She wouldn't be part of this planning anymore but in exchange Tidus was back and part of her life again. That was a very good bargain in her opinion.

"Yuniiiie!" Rikku squealed and bounced over to her cousin to hug her tightly.

Yuna had difficulty to breathe.

"Where have you been? It's so long since I've seen youuuu! I've missed you so much!"

"We saw each other just this morning…" Yuna answered a bit dryly.

Rikku grinned at her cousin and pointed at her meaningfully.

"See? A long time!"

The High Summoner rolled her eyes and turned to Paine.

"Can I talk with you two…alone?" Yuna asked and shortly glanced at Rikku for confirmation.

Her best friends nodded.

"Sure, Yunie. Let's go to the Cabin."

"Yuna's coming with us? Still, staying with **her** captain?" Brother suddenly interrupted the three females puffing out his chest at his last words.

Yuna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. She had put up with his disturbing crush on her because he was her cousin but slowly she had no patience anymore with him. The High Summoner never once gave him an inclining that she liked him any other way than friendship and he didn't seem to get it. She loved only Tidus and no one else. If they met there was no guarantee what would happen, only that it wouldn't end well for Brother. There was no doubt in her mind that Tidus was much stronger than her cousin…and so much better looking…Yuna swooned for a second over her handsome love before she caught herself and blushed mildly. She should stop to get distracted this easily from Tidus even if he wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, Brother." Yuna said as patiently as ever.

She just couldn't be mean to anyone.

"But I'm staying here from now on, living with Tidus, you know?" She tried to say it as gentle as she could but she could tell Brother still was feeling down after her words.

"Not coming with us…me?"

"No." Yuna said regrettably and gave Brother a calming smile.

Her cousin looked mortified and moped over to his pilot seat. The High Summoner looked after him a bit worried. She hoped he would come over it. Silence was in the room for awhile and Yuna began to feel uncomfortable when suddenly Rikku snatched her arm.

"Let's go talk, Yunie! Let's talk about every little, dirty detail of you and your Tidus!" The blonde Al Bhed said grinning cheekily.

Yuna blushed and was dragged to the lift from the energetic younger girl. Paine sighed and followed them much slower.

* * *

After having sent Wakka and Vidina back to the hut of the married (Lulu should have finished the Talk with Yuna by now) he quickly grew bored. Tidus wanted to give the High Summoner time to think about the conversation she had with the black mage before going to her again. That didn't stop his mind and body from aching for her presence. She probably was with Rikku and Paine right now discussing what she had learned. He wondered if the bouncy Al Bhed tried to give Yuna some _tips_… That couldn't end well. His brows furrowed in worry.

Maybe he should interrupt them after all but if Paine was there, too, it shouldn't do too much damage to Yuna…he hoped. If her mind was dirtied and Lulu found out, she would blame him and kill him. He shifted uneasily at the image in his head. What would happen to him then? His eyes glazed over and his gaze drifted to the ground. Would he return to the existence between this world and the next? From time to time drifting into the next and feel the peace it could bring him while he would go back again to the place without joy. The dream that ended when the Fayth stopped dreaming and which was now an empty city. The light and warmth lost to it. Ice covered the metal buildings and froze the water over a long time ago.

Time floated differently in the dream. Sometimes faster, sometimes slower. It felt like an eternity to him. The only thought about the coldness of the once never sleeping Zanarkand made him shiver and rub his arms for warmth. He never wanted to return there. Tidus snorted at the irony. The first time he came to Spira he wanted nothing more than to return to his home, the dream Zanarkand but now he feared the only thought. Tidus bit his lip and glanced over to the temple. Maybe he would just disappear now, vanish into nothing. He was not sure what was better.

Tidus wasn't sure what it was but something compelled him to stand up and slowly make his way over to the temple. There he met Yuna for the first time. Ignoring the children running in and out of the temple he moved into the building. Inside it was much cooler than outside. His gaze moved over the statues lining the walls remembering every little detail of their faces. Strangely enough when he tried to think of his past in the dream Zanarkand his memories were fuzzy. Faces he should know were blank spots and names wouldn't come to his mind. It was like his memory had blank spots that he couldn't fix.

He could remember his father, Auron and that he had played Blitzball. His mother with her brown hair and the blue eyes he inherited he could remember as well. Suddenly Tidus stopped and a horrified expression appeared on his face. He couldn't remember his mother's name! Why couldn't he remember? It didn't make sense. Disturbed by this he tried to distract himself and inspected every room of the temple. He would live in this building with Yuna after all. At least until they got one of the new huts. In front of the door to the trials he stopped. Hesitantly he touched the strangely cool wood and quickly withdrew his hand again. There was a hole where once the statue of Valefor was, a hole to the Farplane.

What if when he got close to it, he would simply fade? Fear that he knew so well crept up in him. He turned around and walked down the stairs only to stop. Did he really want to be such a coward?

_Still a crybaby, __eh?_ His old man's voice rang through his head.

Angered he balled his fists and turned around again, storming up the stairs. He pushed open the door and went into the corridor behind. Tidus came to an abrupt hold in awe. It looked almost exactly like the last time he was here. Forgetting his anger, a smile formed on his face and he retraced every little step he took when he solved the riddles of the trial. The spheres were still in the holes and he touched a finger to their cool surfaces. It was disturbing to know that he knew every little detail about his time in Spira but almost nothing about his childhood in dream Zanarkand. He didn't understand it. It made no sense to him.

Tidus remembered that he had friends, he remembered that he had many girls for one use only but the faces, voices, names, everything that should be there, too, was absent. Did his time apart from any world make him loose his mind?

He hoped not he needed it for his future with Yuna. But his memory loss didn't speak for his realness. What if he was still a dream? A cold shiver ran up his spine. It would mean he couldn't stay with Yuna. His love for her was too great to do that to her. She deserved a real life with a real man, so she could get real children. If he was still a dream he couldn't give this to her and without that he didn't deserve her.

Nothing of her. Most of all, not her love.

He had to find out if he was real or not. For her and his sake.

Taking a deep breath he stepped through the last door into the chamber of the Fayth. This test would show it. Should he be a dream his closeness to the Farplane, should make him fade. At least in theory. Maybe he should ask Lulu about it. She knew much more about magic than him. He frowned. Wasn't it called magick? Shaking his head of these thoughts he concentrated on the task ahead. Step for step he went closer to the hole. His heartbeat sped up and beat painfully against his ribcage. Cold sweat ran down the side of his face. He could already feel the familiar presence of the Pyreflies swirling around the hole. It was almost comforting.

The hairs at the back of his neck stood at attention, he felt a tugging sensation at his hands he knew so well and he stopped his feet only some centimeters away from the hole. Taking a deep breath he lifted his arm his nerves flaring in anticipation. The strange tugging feeling hadn't left his fingers yet and he feared the worst. Relief streamed through his system as soon as he saw his intact and not fading hands. The strange tugging feeling just came from his panic. At least he hoped it was like that.

Curiously he knelt down and looked into the hole. Far below he could see the path leading down to the Farplane. Some fiends were scattered across it and hissed in his direction when they saw him. Why did everything down there seem so familiar to him? If he was not a dream anymore, what was he then? A human like Yuna? As much as he wanted that he doubted it. _What_ was he? Biting his lip he stood up. There was one way he could find it out.

Bahamut, his creator, his dreamer should know the answer. How could he tell Yuna? I am not sure what I am I want to ask Bahamut about it? Shaking his head he left the chamber and the temple. He planned to ask Yuna if they could visit every place like they had on her pilgrimage when they were in Guadosalem he would ask. Tidus wanted to see everything that had changed about Spira…and some alone time with the High Summoner was a nice side effect. In the middle of the village he again wondered what to do. Yuna had probably enough time to talk with her best friends, he hoped at least. He would barge in anyway.

Continuing his brisk walk he chose the path to the harbor, passing the waterfalls and bridges. A soft noise, the cry of a bird and the fall of a human shadow in front of his feet. Automatically he turned his head and searched the supposed to be empty area. His eyes widened at what or more who he saw and he got white as a sheet.

The Shadow.

Shuyin stood at the side of the path staring at Tidus intently and mildly curiously. With a blink of his eyes the Shadow vanished. Still in a state of panic he whirled around to look for Shuyin. But he was nowhere to be seen. Slowly Tidus began to relax again and his heart rate returned to normal. He probably imagined him. Yes, he had to believe that he imagined the Shadow. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully anymore. Shaken from Shuyin's sudden appearance he continued on his way, looking over his shoulder from time to time and making sure there was no one.

He sighed in relief when his feet touched the surface of the hatch leading into the Celcius. It was his first time entering the red airship. Fascinated he examined the metallic surfaces inside it and listened to the humming of the Machina keeping it running. Neon light illuminated the dark places of the airship and showed the way to the lift. Tidus ascended the stairs and went into it. Pondering he looked at the buttons with the names of the floors at them. Machina Room (he was there at the moment), the Cabin, the Bridge and the Outerdeck.

He let his fingers hover over the buttons for a few seconds before hitting one of them with a shrug of his shoulders. On one of these she was he only had to check on all of them. With a soft ringing noise the lift came to a stop and the doors slid open. Curiously he stepped into the corridor letting his eyes wander around. He had hit the button to the Bridge. Next he would check the Cabin if Yuna wasn't on this floor. The two male Al Bhed on the Bridge looked at him in surprise when he entered. Chuckling nervously Tidus crossed his hands behind his head.

"Ahh, sorry for just coming in but have you seen Yuna? I'm looking for her."

"She is in the Cabin with Rikku and Paine." The Al Bhed with the blue clothes said examining him intently.

Tidus remembered him from Cid's airship. Buddy if he recalled it right.

"What you want from _my_ Yuna?"

The blue eyed blond frowned at the tattooed Al Bhed in the pilot seat. Wasn't that Yuna's cousin? Brother was his name. Tidus' face twisted in mild disgust. That was disturbing. Did he have a crush on Yuna, his cousin? He shuddered. Tidus definitely didn't have to fear competition from that guy. He crossed his arms and looked as menacing as he could manage.

"I am Tidus, Brother. Did you forget me this fast?" He asked calmly and challenging at the same time.

The Chocobo haired Al Bhed jumped from his seat with blazing eyes. Tidus shifted his position lightly to be ready if Brother attacked.

"You stealing Yuna from me, you…you dreiv!"

The blue eyed blond raised an eyebrow at him. Tidus understood Al Bhed he learned it on Yuna's pilgrimage. Thief was not very creative and sounded rather stupid in this situation. He was tempted to laugh at the Al Bhed but he knew it wouldn't help in the moment. Brother would hate him only more.

"I am not stealing Yuna. She is her own person and if she decides to be with me it's by her own choice. I would never force her to do anything."

"MEYN!" Brother snarled and stormed up the stairs.

"Brother, wait!" Buddy called after the enraged Chocobo haired Al Bhed.

Tidus jumped backward to evade the wildly swinging fist of his attacker. He didn't want to hurt Yuna's cousin. The attacks of Brother were not very coordinated, fast or strong and simple to evade. One step to the side or a small twisting of his body and the Chocobo haired Al Bhed's fist went past him. The back wall of the lift pressed into his back and forced him to move more than before. He took a large step sideways and moved around Brother. Growling Yuna's cousin followed his movement and whirled around to him.

"Stand still, dreiv!"

Tidus frowned at the Al Bhed word. Didn't he know the translation? When the blue eyed blond awaited another attack his attacker's fist hit one of the buttons on the panel in the lift. Which one Tidus couldn't make out but he heard the doors close and the room move down. He only had to evade another attack for the lift to come to a stop. Tidus used the opportunity and jumped a large distance backward to have more space for the fight.

"Tidus!"

He heard the surprised call of the young woman he had looked for. The blue eyed blond glanced upward to see her, Rikku and Paine standing at the rail looking down on him. He opened his mouth to answer her call when the fast approaching footsteps of Brother reminded him of his attacker. Tidus stepped to the side and put his leg out for Yuna's cousin to fall over. With a dull thud he landed on the metallic ground and grunted in pain.

"What are you two doing?" Yuna asked sternly.

Tidus looked up at her but watched Brother out of the corner of his eyes.

"Well, I just came in to look for you, said my name and got attacked by this moron here." The blue eyed blond said sincerely.

Yuna searched his face determining if he told the truth. Content with what she found she angrily looked down on Brother.

"How could you, Brother? You know I love Tidus! Why did you attack him?"

Yuna's cousin got on his knees and glanced up at her with a pleading expression.

"But Yuna belong to me." He said in a pitiful manner that Tidus found disgracing for a male.

Yuna furrowed her brows displeased. Rikku groaned and held her hand in front of her eyes in her embarrassment that this was her brother. Paine shook her head and looked disturbed at the sight under her.

"Yuna belongs to no one but herself, Brother." Tidus said before anyone could say anything. "If she wishes to be with you, it is her decision alone and nothing you can decide for her. If you really love her, you will let her decide on her own and not force her into something."

Brother and the others in the Cabin gazed surprised at him. Seconds ticked by without anyone moving. The Chocobo haired Al Bhed was the first to do anything. He lowered his head and mumbled a barely audible "Sorry" before he went to the lift, pressing one of the buttons and disappearing behind the closing doors. Surprised that his words were this effective he stared after Brother, scratching the back of his head. He had only spoken the truth. What was so special about it? Yuna jumped over the rail and ran to Tidus, hugging him tight around the torso. The impact forced him to take a step back.

Amused by her reaction he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and said. "What's that for? Did I do something right?"

Yuna rubbed her nose against his chest a few times making a tickling warm sensation ran through his body before she leaned slightly back and gazed adoring up at him.

"You are so wonderful, you know!"

Tidus chuckled and grinned self-satisfied at the boast. Straightening his shoulders he stood up a bit higher and proudly puffed out his chest.

"Took you long enough to notice!" He said cockily.

Yuna laughed and shoved his chest playfully.

"You are so conceited!"

Tidus rubbed the place where she had shoved him and chuckled.

"Admit it, you love it!" He dared her and brought her closer to his chest.

Yuna's eyes sparkled and she moved her face in front of his so their noses were touching. Tidus could smell her sweet breath and was tempted to taste it, too.

"Never." She said against his lips.

Tidus chuckled and rubbed noses with her, making her smile.

"Feisty." He replied meaningfully.

She giggled and pressed her fingertips into the skin of his chest. Tidus shifted his face to lightly brush his lips over hers.

"Tidus…" She whispered his name in a way that made his fingers twitch in excitement and anticipation.

"Uh, guys, take a room!" Rikku shouted down to them scrunching her nose in disgust.

Paine smugly grinned at the younger Al Bhed.

"You don't have to look." She defended the lovey-dovey things the two did.

"Dr. P! Don't fall in my back!" Rikku whined and pouted.

The grey haired warrior smirked and walked down the stairs.

"Let's go, Rikku. We still have to plan our route with the captain." The last word she said very sarcastically.

Rikku huffed and followed the one year older girl.

"Suuuure. Don't think we get much out of him when he is sulking so."

Paine's smirk widened.

"We'll see." She said cryptically and pushed the button for the Bridge when Rikku was in the lift as well.

Tidus got a last glimpse of the younger Al Bhed looking confused at the gray-haired warrior. He wondered briefly what evil plan Paine had on her mind.

"Don't think, Tidus." Yuna's voice broke his thoughts. "You could kill yourself."

Tidus laughed and placed his hands on her hips to lift her up. She giggled when he whirled her around, wrapping her arms around his neck. Yuna was still laughing lightly when he placed her down again.

"I love you more than anything even when you tease me." Tidus said in his unique romantic way with a small quip.

Yuna's smile in reaction warmed his whole being and gave his ego a small boost. For the life of him he could never get enough of her happy expressions, only her love-filled ones were better.

"Charmer." She teased and got up on her tiptoes to peck his lips.

Tidus smirked and didn't let her move back. Instead he slid his mouth over hers and kissed her deeply. She sighed against his lips, the exhale tickling him and making him smile. Feeling his reaction she giggled and their lip lock ultimately broke with both of them laughing.

"You destroyed the mood, Tidus!" Yuna said and shoved him at his chest again.

He chuckled and rubbed the hurting place. There would be a bruise sooner or later if she continued to hit him at this place.

"You were the one sighing! It tickled!" Tidus defended himself and crossed his arms, pouting like a child.

Yuna giggled.

"You are such an idiot." She stated and rolled her eyes.

Tidus grinned and brushed back a strand of her hair that had fallen into her face.

"You love me anyway." He replied smugly.

She smirked and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"And I still can't believe that…" She said in mock wonder and turned around, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Tidus' smile gentled and he stepped forward to wrap his arms around her like before he faded. Her fingers tenderly grasped his hands.

"Better believe it." He said softly into her ear. "Because I'm never going to leave you again. I will always be with you."

Even from the position of his head on her shoulder he could see her smile sincerely. It made his heart swell so much that he had the feeling it would break through his chest any minute. She was so perfect in his opinion that she had to be some higher being. Yuna was standing above anyone and anything. No matter what would threaten her or hurt her in any way he would kill and destroy it. He didn't care if that sounded possessive he loved her more than anything and that should be reason enough for such a reaction.

"I thought you wanted to make me feel better, Tidus." She said mock serious.

He was dumbfounded at first and then began to laugh wholeheartedly. Tidus laughed so hard he had to let her go. Yuna grinned widely satisfied with the reaction she got. He couldn't stop laughing for a few minutes and held his stomach because it began to hurt.

Finally calming down enough to be able to speak he said. "You should have showed this side of you on your pilgrimage then we would have had more fun, I tell you! I really love this side of you!"

"You think?" She asked shyly all the sudden.

Tidus was surprised at her change of mood and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I think so." He replied sincerely.

The sudden serious air of the conversation made him uncomfortable.

"I want to see the improved Spira." Tidus stated and grinned at her suggestively. "Care to come?"

He waved with his hand meaningfully and offered it her to take. She blinked confused at his change of topic but smiled happily after a few seconds.

"Sure." She said. "But we're doing it like on my pilgrimage."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Tidus replied sincerely and gently wrapped his fingers around hers, leading her to the lift.


	3. Kilika

AN: Chapter threeee! I hope this chapter is still in the T-rating if not tell me, then I am turning the rating up to M. But now I have to go to sleep ^^. Have fun reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2

**Summoner and Guardian: Pilgrimage**

A few days later Yuna was happily skipping through their rooms in the temple. Tomorrow they would start a new journey over Spira. The Gullwings had left two days ago on a mission. If Yuna remembered correctly they were now something like a delivery and monster hunter service. She had been a bit distracted when they told her. Yuna blushed when she remembered what had occupied her attention. Tidus had sat next to her and she clearly recalled his dexterous fingers sliding up her bare thigh. It had been a wonder that she didn't draw attention to her with her shifting and suppressed noises of pleasure.

He had looked quite disappointed when she pushed his fingers away and playfully tickled her. The Gullwings had looked strangely at her when she giggled a few times her face growing red. She sternly had thrown Tidus a glare, trying to tell him to stop. Yuna wasn't sure if he understood what she meant because he continued without any care in the world. But the mischievous sparkle in his eyes gave him away. He knew what she meant and he did it on purpose. Feeling daring she had tickled him back. The result was that they ended in a tickling match both of them laughing. The Gullwings, even Rikku had looked annoyed at the couple who had been blatantly ignoring them.

Yuna giggled at the memory, blushing a bit in embarrassment. It was not like her to do that but Tidus kept distracting her and she couldn't find herself caring. It was Tidus after all. Since the Talk she got from Lulu and the words she exchanged with Rikku and Paine afterward she felt surer about subjects concerning…well…it. She still couldn't say or think the word but she wasn't shying away from every move Tidus made.

In the last days Yuna tried herself on cooking again. It was awhile since she did it. Having no one to cook for she found no enthusiasm to do it. Now that Tidus was back she joyfully swirled through the kitchen to make him something to eat. He often offered to help and she let him once…she should have known that that would end in disaster. The kitchen Shinra had built them with the newest technology he developed Tidus destroyed again in only minutes. They had luck that the genius boy liked her very much (her clumsy boyfriend got his friend after a few talks and apologies) and repaired it for them.

Sighing at the memory she hummed lightly while she filleted the fresh fish Tidus brought her and placed it elaborately on two plates. She poured some of her self-made soya sauce that she made more tasteful with some extra ingredients over the sashimi she prepared. As a last addition she put some wasabi and citrus on it. Smiling happily she placed the plates on their dining table and got the rice and miso soup next. She put them accurately close to the two plates.

Taking a step back she examined her work with crossed arms. She had the feeling she had forgotten something but otherwise she was satisfied with it. Tidus would definitely like it. He told her it was his favorite dish.

_Drinks!_, she thought. _That's what's missing!_

Quickly she searched through the cupboards still unused to their new kitchen and got two cups. She filled them with Tidus' favorite fruit juice from Besaid. He would be home soon. Yuna beamed at the thought. Their home. Sure it was only temporarily, at least that's what they had planned but she had to admit it was quite comfortable in the temple and they had much space. Tidus wanted to get a job. Not surprising was the fact that he wanted to play Blitzball again. Professionally. Of course the Besaid Aurochs were the first to stand at their door. Tidus had agreed a day later letting them suffer for a bit.

At first she had been worried that he would refuse but he laughed it off and waved his hand to pacify her.

"I am going to agree, don't worry! But I am not someone easy to earn." He had said with one of his I-am-the-best-and-you-know-it smirks.

Yuna smiled when she thought of it. Most people saw only the idiot he so often presented himself as but she knew what lay underneath this mask. A caring, sensible and smart man. His bad childhood was at fault, she was sure. To protect himself he built up a barrier of idiocy because he feared someone would think of him as weak. For that she cursed his father Jecht. As much as she liked him she couldn't forgive him for that. Tidus was not weak, quite the contrary in her opinion he was strong, very strong. Sighing in resignation she sat on one of the counters kicking her legs back and forth impatiently. It would be hard work to convince him to show the side that he showed only her, others, too.

The loud creaking of the door leading into one of the side-rooms brought a wide grin to her face. Tidus was coming! The front hall with the statues was still open for the public. They could have claimed it, too but Yuna didn't want to look too selfish. She hopped from the counter and ran to Tidus, hugging him tight. He chuckled and stroked her hair.

"Missed me?" He asked teasingly.

Slightly leaning back she grinned up at him.

"Of course! All day!" Tidus chuckled at her response, kissing her forehead and then her lips.

She beamed up at him, enjoying the warm feeling that his caresses always brought her. For the first time she noticed the wetness that covered him and the new clothes he wore.

"You are wet and you are clothed like a…Auroch." She said in surprise.

For the first time in years she saw the similarity he had to Wakka's brother Chappu. Tidus grinned and proudly patted his chest. His uniform looked like that of Wakka, the captain's uniform. Around his wrist was the chain with the team symbol and at his feet the usual sandals. His toes wiggled a bit unhappily in them.

"Nah, I made a contract with them today, you know and tried the new uniform on."

"And?" She asked still a bit surprised.

Slowly a smile began to spread on her face. He got a job. Blitzball, his most cherished activity. Yuna smiled proud of his accomplishment. She had no illusion about what they would do in the future. They could take normal jobs and even try to live a normal life but it would never work out. Not completely. Spira would always need its High Summoner. Her smile fell and her brows furrowed. Tidus had answered her question while she pondered and noticed her sudden mood change. His strong arms gently wrapped around her and forgetting the wetness soaking her, she buried her face into his muscular chest.

"But I think it would be boring if we didn't have to save the world anymore and care for Spira's people like for children."

Yuna giggled against him and sighed contently when she felt his chest rumble in a soft chuckle from him in response. He always knew the right thing to say if she was down. It was like he could read her thoughts. She smiled at that. Yuna pushed him away and wrinkled her nose. Tidus gave her a confused look.

"Go change then you can eat. You are making puddles on the floor!" She said sternly and pushed him out the door.

He laughed and held his hands up in defense.

"Fine, fine! You don't have to be so aggressive!"

She gave him a last kick out of the door and could still hear him laughing on the way to his bedroom. Truth be told she had grown accustomed to his constant wet condition. What bothered her was that they still slept separately. Sinking down in her usual chair at the table she frowned lightly at the food she was so proud of only moments ago. She didn't sleep well. Since he was gone there was not one night where she hadn't a nightmare. Only when he held her while she slept she had been able to have a peaceful dream, feeling safe and comfortable in his arms.

She blushed at the memory, thinking about the warm, fuzzy feeling she had whenever he only touched her. Frustrated she groaned and crossed her arms. Yuna couldn't build up the courage to ask him. No matter how many times she had tried to ask him if they could just snuggle at night her mouth had been tight shut. She sighed and uncrossed her arms. Well, till she built up the courage she had to keep her nightmares. She sighed again. With a skip in his step Tidus reentered the room and beamed at her.

"I'm back!" He said happily.

Tidus frowned when he noticed her sour mood. Quickly Yuna tried to hide it and gave him a faked smile.

"I made you your favorite food! Look!" She said waving her arm over the meal she prepared demonstratively.

His eyes lit up when he saw the delicious food and she watched with amusement how drool formed at the corner of his mouth. Shaking his head he looked intently at her. She shifted uncomfortably at his soul-piercing gaze. How did he do it?

"You would tell me if something was wrong, right?" He asked carefully and moved to her side, kneeling down.

His callused hands (he took his gloves off when they were at their home) cradled her silky ones, sending with every touch a tingle through her. Every feeling he displayed seemed to be even more intense when she looked into his eyes. His ocean-blue orbs seemed to have turned a darker shade in his worry for her like they always did when he showed serious emotions. Tidus' fingers tenderly massaged her wrists and slowly worked their way up. She shivered, biting her lip to avoid emitting a sound of pleasure.

"Well?" He asked again after he didn't receive an answer to his question.

"O-of course." She said a bit shakily.

A smile twitched over his lips at her short answer.

"Then tell me what worries you." Tidus said soothingly and lifted her hand to nuzzle her palm.

"I-It's not so important." She replied hesitantly.

"Really? Still want to know so if it bothers you."

Yuna suppressed a groan at his stubbornness. He was just too thickheaded sometimes. She was broken from her thoughts when his lips brushed against her wrist. A jolt went through her from the contact and settled in her lower stomach. It felt like her insides were knitting together but not in an uncomfortable way, quite the opposite.

She took a sharp intake of breath and asked. "What are you doing?"

A smirk spread over his face and he kissed her wrist again. She gasped in reaction and sat up straighter.

"Tell me what's bothering you." He said again completely ignoring her question.

She whimpered when he delicately kissed every fingertip of her hand.

"I-It's just…that I…"

He abandoned his caresses of her fingers in favor of watching her and listening to her words. She moaned mentally when she saw his tongue return into his mouth and his eyes blaze heatedly at her. It was a sensual sight she couldn't erase from her mind no matter what she did. Hypnotized by the way he looked at her she continued without thinking about it any longer.

"…have nightmares without you there."

"About what?" Tidus asked gently but she could tell by the saddening of his orbs that he knew already.

"You fading." She answered anyway, knowing that he wanted to hear it from her mouth.

He nodded in understanding and kissed the palm of her hand another time before he stood up and looked determined at her.

"Then I am going to stay with you at night."

She nodded speechless. Suddenly Tidus grinned at her. She blinked in surprise at his instant mood-change.

"Let's eat your delicious food!" He said energetically and sat down in the chair opposite her.

In no time he had eating utensils in his hands and was stuffing the food she made into his mouth. Shaking her head she cleared the confusion from her mind and followed his example, albeit at a much slower rate.

"Your meals are always so freaking delicious, Yuna! I don't know how you do it." Tidus said when they both had finished eating.

Yuna blushed at his compliment and lowered her gaze to her lap. His finger under her chin made her look up again.

"Don't be shy about it." He said softly and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Smiling he leaned back again and took the dirty dishes from the table and carrying them to the sink. Yuna affectionately watched him walk around in the kitchen. He was such a wonderful guy. She knew now more than ever that it was worth the grief to wait for him and always would be. He was the only one for her. Finished with the cleaning of the dishes he turned back to her and offered her his hand.

"Bed time!" He said his trademark grin stretching over his lips.

She felt a fuzzy, warm feeling in her stomach and she began to fidget in her nervousness. His fingers curled around hers when she gave them to him and he helped her into a standing position. The thought of his arms around her made her dizzy. His presence alone was distracting her from everything else.

"I get another pillow and change for the night. You should, too. I am back in a short." Tidus said and broke through her busy thoughts.

Gently kissing her forehead he left the room. Her skin still tingled from the touch of his lips while she changed into her nightclothes. She rubbed her arms absentmindedly when she finished neatly folding her clothes. Her gaze shortly wandered over the trunk she had packed for their journey. This time she could take it with her. A smile stretched over her lips at the thought. This time there would be no duty she decided. This journey would only be for fun. The padding of bare feet on stone drew her attention. She turned around and her face flushed at the sight in front of her. Tidus had reentered her room with a pillow under his arm and naked besides his skintight boxers.

A smug smile twitched over his face at her open staring and he dropped his pillow next to hers on her bed. Still frozen to a statue due to his almost completely naked state she didn't move or take her eyes from him. She had the feeling he enjoyed it, she was sure he enjoyed it. If she didn't stop soon his ego would grow so much that he would burst right in front of her. Yuna watched him pull back her blanket and slip under it, covering himself with it. With his naked flesh taken from her view she could think clearly again and fought down the blush covering her skin. Tidus crossed his hands behind his head and smirked at her.

"Hey! Your bed is much softer than mine!" He whined and pouted.

She giggled at his childish antiques. Shaking her head in amusement she climbed next to him under the covers and scooted close to him. Tidus turned on his side and she felt his arm wrap around her. Biting her lip she snuggled into him. Through her thin nightclothes she could feel every contour of his athletic body and the mind-stopping warmth he emitted. No normal human was so warm. She didn't know if that was positive or not. What if he was still a dream? She grew upset at the thought and furrowed her brows. Tidus' grip tightened around her and his breath was fanning over her ear sending pleasant goose bumps over her skin.

"You know, normally I sleep naked." He mumbled.

She buried her face in his chest to muffle her giggles. Yuna wasn't so sure he wasn't serious about it. A picture of a naked Tidus barely covered by a blanket entered her mind and made her bite her lip, her face flaming red. She could feel him shifting lightly. Yuna guessed that he was looking down on her to determine if she felt down. She nuzzled his chest reassuringly to tell him she was alright. He seemed to be satisfied with that answer because he settled down again and buried his face in her auburn hair. It took no time for his breath to even out and his grip around her to slacken. Yuna carefully slid back a few inches and leaned up on her elbow to examine him in the darkness of her room, sliding the blanket back in the process.

His spiky, sun-blond hair lightly fell over his eyes and his fingers twitched in his sleep from time to time. It was a slightly tickling feeling on her skin that made her lips curl upward. Hesitantly she lifted her hand to his face and lightly traced the bridge of his nose. A few freckles were splattered around it and gave him a boyish appearance. Her fingers wandered lower and with her thumb she brushed over his soft mouth. Chewing on her bottom lip she remembered how skilled his lips were and how addicting they tasted. Forcefully she dragged her mind away from this tempting subject and shifted her attention to his defined yaw.

Like everything of him it had something boyish but was masculine as well. Shuyin's had been more angular and his eyes had been bigger. Tidus' skin looked even tanner in the darkness of the room. Shuyin's had been lighter. Thoughtfully she brushed back a few strands of his hair. As much as Tidus and Shuyin looked similar there were differences. If they were somehow related, they would be something like brothers, maybe even twin brothers. She realized suddenly that she had never examined his face that thoroughly. Pondering over that fact she stared at him, drool was forming at the corner of his mouth in his sleep and he mumbled incoherent words but she could swear she heard her name from time to time. She smiled at the thought.

Of course Yuna had noticed that he was handsome the very first time she laid her eyes on him. He was different from most Spirans. He was smaller than most Spiran men and his looks in general were different. It was hard to explain. Lenne had a different look about her, too. She didn't like to separate people but she guessed before the Machina War when Zanarkand still was intact and not in ruins, the people from Zanarkand and Bevelle had certain characteristics that the other hadn't. Tidus, Jecht, Shuyin and Lenne were examples for that. Even if the first two were only dreams of the Fayth. She frowned at the thought her mind wandering back to the topic that bothered her most in the moment.

Was Tidus still a dream?

She pressed her palm to his chest where she could feel his heart beat strongly. His upper body rose and fell with every breath he took. Shouldn't she feel reassured by these signs of life? Probably but she couldn't. Before he faded away he did that, too. She loved him. She loved him with everything she had. Always like he had said. She couldn't bear it another time if he faded from her life. The mere thought brought tears to her eyes. She blinked fiercely to get rid of them. Her gaze drifted lower and stayed on his toned abdomen. His abs twitched when he shifted his position lightly. Her tears were forgotten momentarily and she brushed her fingertips over them.

Tidus sighed in his sleep at the contact and Yuna's eyes snapped up in alarm. She flushed immediately. If he woke up and noticed that she was looking him over this thoroughly, he would tease her no end about it. She waited with held breath. His legs moved into a more comfortable position and he rolled on his back. One of his arms still remained around her while his other came to rest on his chest. He looked even more adorable in that position. Tidus was definitely a deep sleeper. She even doubted that an explosion directly next to him could wake him. Yuna giggled, quickly placing her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

After she had calmed down again her attention shifted back to his muscled abdomen. She couldn't resist the urge to trace her fingertips over his toned abs. His skin was smooth and warm. She had never seen such perfect toned muscles. Only those statues of old had such and everyone knew that they normally didn't portrait reality. Did he really manage to build up such muscles only through training? Or did the Fayth maybe assisted in that? Shaking her head she admirably stared at his toned abdomen. It was not important anyway.

Assisted or built up on his own she didn't care how he looked as long as he was Tidus. But she had to admit his too perfect form was no downside. Sighing she decided it was time to rest and not to furthermore admire her love. After all she had an eternity for that. Always as he promised. Yuna smiled softly at the memory. She settled her head comfortably on his strong chest and tugged the blanket up around them. His warmth easily managed to lull her to sleep and with him close there was no nightmare that disturbed her sleep.

* * *

Waking up this morning with Yuna snuggled against his chest was wonderful. Eating her delicious breakfast was wonderful. But carrying their entire luggage to the boat that would bring them to Kilika was so not wonderful. His back was killing him. His arms were killing him. His legs were killing him. Every little nerve in his body was killing him. He groaned and glanced with a sour expression at Yuna. She seemed to enjoy herself very much. Humming a happy tune and with her hands crossed behind her back in a usual pose of hers she walked in front of him.

The view on her cute butt was blocked therefore, too.

He pouted. Nothing to brighten his mood then. He was lucky that he had decided to buy new clothes on their trip or he would have to carry even more. Tidus needed something else than his Zanarkand Abes Blitzball uniform. He didn't want to stand out too much anymore. With it on he was like a lamppost with a huge poster at it that said. 'I am not like you!' Bad thing if he wanted to make a living in Spira. Tidus still had Gil from the time of Yuna's pilgrimage. Where he went afterward he didn't need it. Tidus quickly banished these thoughts and continued to mope behind Yuna. To the Gullwings they said goodbye this morning. They left to try their new ideas of business, sphere hunting top priority. The only one they would meet up with intentionally on their journey was Shinra.

He wanted to give Tidus a dress sphere some Al Bhed guy found (leader of the Machine Faction or something like that) which was for a male and help him create new dress spheres like Yuna had. If there were no clothes she had in her luggage what was in it? Suddenly came to his mind. Frowning he looked at the largest trunk that belonged to Yuna he was carrying with him. He was tempted to stop and look into it. Tidus nervously glanced at her back and then down on the trunk again. Looking into a woman's trunk? Even more dangerous than fighting Sin, he decided. No, he wanted to see the next day. Reluctantly he lifted his eyes from the trunk and continued his painful walk after Yuna. With a relieved sigh Tidus dropped their luggage in their room.

Lulu and Wakka thought that they would sleep separately and for their own good it should stay that way awhile longer. The black mage would burn Tidus alive if she found out and it was not important that they didn't do anything. She would kill him anyway. He groaned in pain and threw himself with his face first on the bed in their cabin. Tidus couldn't move with his back hurting this much.

"Are you alright?" Yuna asked standing next to the bed and frowning at him.

He turned his head to look up at her. The sunlight from the window shone on her and gave her a glow that made him speechless. She was so beautiful.

"Tidus?" Yuna asked when he still wasn't saying anything after a few minutes.

He moved slightly and the pain shooting through his back reminded him immediately of his misfortune again. Tidus grimaced and looked pitifully up at her.

"My back hurts. Whatever you packed in those trunks must have weight a ton!"

Yuna giggled at his predicament and rolled her eyes.

"Stop whining! They are not thaaaat heavy!" She said in a sugar-coated voice.

He groaned again and glared weakly at her.

"Then carry them yourself!" Tidus complained and cursed when he moved his head slightly up to get a better look at her.

The pain reverberated through his spine and made his fingers twitch briefly. Yuna smiled innocently and crossed her hands behind her back, swinging from one side to the other.

"That wouldn't be very gentleman-like from you, would it?" She sing-songed and grinned wickedly at him.

Tidus' head flapped on the bed. Now she appealed to his gentleman side? How could he fight against that? His and Rikku's bad influence finally showed he guessed. He snorted at the thought, half in amusement and half in terror. They created a monster. A very beautiful, kindhearted, naive and clever monster but a monster nonetheless.

"Fine." He mumbled in defeat. "But don't complain if I break my back!"

Tidus started to sulk and stared mutely at the wall next to the bed. That was all he would see on that boat trip. Yuna giggled behind him but he refused to turn around, rather keeping sulking. He heard her move behind him the wood creaking under her boots.

"You are such a whiny baby, you know that?" She said matter-of-factly.

He was a bit offended at that one. Yuna sighed and he was surprised when the bed began to sink under another weight on it.

"But you are my whiny baby, so that is alright." Tidus couldn't suppress a smile when she said that.

He really couldn't stay mad at her.

"But it gets unnerving…" She continued teasingly and he made a small "Hey!" in protest.

Yuna ignored his protest and settled carefully on his back. Tidus tensed up at the new position. If he had felt better and could actually move he would have used the opportunity to his advantage. He would prefer to be on top but well if she liked it that way, it was okay, too… Tidus quickly tried to banish these thoughts. He highly doubted this was on her mind at the moment.

"…so I have to change it. I want the happy and funny Tidus back. Relax. You have to thank Leblanc for that. Without her I wouldn't have discovered this talent of mine."

Briefly he wondered about what she had said. Leblanc? Wasn't that the woman…Farther his thoughts didn't come because Yuna pressed her elbow on his hurting back quiet skillfully, easing the aching knots. He moaned at the relieving feeling and closed his eyes.

"I take it that that feels good?" Yuna said from on top of his back and laughed joyfully.

Tidus sighed and reveled in that sound. He loved her melodious laugh. On the days of her pilgrimage it rarely sounded so genuine and carefree. It made him sad that he didn't witness how she grew from the shy girl into the young woman she was now but at least he got to experience it now. Her hands kneaded another knot away and made him moan rather loudly.

"If someone walked by now, they could think the wrong thing…" Yuna said shyly and a bit embarrassed.

He could imagine the blush on her face but she continued to massage him anyway.

"Don't care…" He managed to utter through another moan. "…feels toooooo good!"

He moaned another time even louder than before when she pressed her elbow into his lower back.

"That's enough. You are embarrassing me! I'm not continuing!" Yuna said stubbornly and took her hands from his back. "And your back should be better anyway by now."

Tidus pouted. It had been so good! A mischievous smile appeared on his face. He had to thank her…in his own way. She still hadn't moved from his back and out of the corner of his eye he could see that she had crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out. He chuckled at the cute sight. Really, there seemed to be no moment where she wasn't either sweet like candy or beautiful like one of those unique Farplane flowers. Not that he complained.

"I have to thank you, don't I?" He said too innocently, lightly shifting his position for a better angle that he needed for his next move.

Yuna's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I suppose…" She said uncertainly mustering him carefully.

A mischievous grin appeared on his face and with lightning fast reflexes he pushed her up. She yelped in surprise, giving him time to grab her around the waist and twist her around to land on the bed under him. Her eyes were open in surprise and stared up at him.

"W-what?" She asked bewildered not understanding how he could have changed their positions that fast.

Tidus held her wrists above her head and winked at her. She blushed in reaction. Tidus' grin widened and adrenaline began to pump through his veins strongly. He had her where he wanted her.

"My thanks remember?" He said unnecessarily in a husky, deep voice.

Shivers ran up her spine from the tone he used. Tidus mentally patted his back proudly. He still knew how to get a woman's attention if he wanted to. Lowering his face he lightly brushed his lips over hers. She gasped softly and he deeply breathed in her exhale. With a half-smile curving his mouth upward he leaned back before kissing her. He could see the disappointment flash over her features and a small pout appeared. Tidus chuckled inwardly at the adorable sight and instead touched with his lips her cheek, lightly brushing the tip of his tongue over her soft skin. She shifted slightly under him her head tilting. Tidus smiled and moved lower to nip at her jaw line, making her gasp a tiny bit. Running the tip of his tongue up the skin of her face he turned his attention to the rim of her ear.

She moaned surprised when he bit lightly down. Tidus gently released her wrist and leaned on his hands to look down on her. Her eyes were hazy and she bit her lip nervously. Tidus gave her a short grin before he finally lowered his face to hers, sliding his lips over hers. Leaving a tingling feeling in their wake Yuna's hands wandered up his arms and stopped at his chest, pressing gently into his skin. The soft passion in the kiss was making Tidus' nerves flare in bliss. He shifted his head to deepen their lip-lock and carefully let more weight of him press down on her in favor of his fingers weaving into her auburn curls. Tidus loved the feel of them and of her body touching his, even if its warmth was blocked because of their clothing.

Reluctantly when he was sure she really needed air, he broke their kiss and contented himself with looking down on her. She eagerly took large breaths and her hair was mused from his fingers weaving through the soft strands. Gently Tidus brushed them back into place. His eyes were a soft blue and he felt her bi-colored orbs watching him adoringly. A smile began to form on his face. As a Blitzer he was used to hold his breath very long and thus he liked marathon kisses but Yuna's lungs weren't like his. She needed air sooner than him.

"My thanks." He said simply and brushed his lips over her forehead.

She smiled one of those smiles that made him feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

"You could do that more often."

He chuckled at the reply and sat up bouncing from the bed. Yuna giggled and he flashed a grin at her.

"If you behave more often…" He said with a smug grin. Her eyes twinkled dangerously.

"What's that?" She asked and he laughed.

Kilika had changed.

The destroyed parts were repaired and the village had grown in size. But the most noticeable thing in his opinion were the peaceful and happy faces everyone wore. Yuna had left him on his own quite reluctantly but even her best puppy dog eyes couldn't convince him to visit Dona and Barthello with her. Bad memories. He really didn't want to put up with them.

Curiously examining the large village he walked along the footbridge at one side of the river running through the settlement. Many shops lined the path and Tidus couldn't decide where he wanted to look first. A large building in the distance caught his attention. According to Yuna it was the new Headquarter of the Youth League, one of the factions of Spira. There was still no real government and Tidus doubted that that would go well any longer. The Spirans had to find a solution for it sooner or later. In this Eternal Calm it should be no problem, he thought. Of course, this would be partly Yuna's job and Tidus would follow her as her High Guardian, like he was called now. Sir Tidus. He liked the sound of that.

A shop with clothing caught his attention and he walked over, examining the fabric of the clothing. His attention was drawn to a yellow vest with a white hood. It was short-sleeved and had a lined relief. At the bottom of the vest and of the sleeves were white equal-legged triangles. Two larger were on its back reaching almost the middle of its backside, one from the bottom and the other from the top, coming from the hood. The other triangles were smaller and only half as big, reaching upward. Next his eyes fell on dark brown shorts that would reach a bit over his knees. He took them and a matching white sash that he could wrap around his waist, so the vest was held together at the bottom. Tidus frowned a bit at the articles of clothing.

Something was missing. Accessories! He was a man who cared about his appearance. Tidus picked out some chains he could attach to this shorts, two arm guards made out of black lamellas he would attach to his arms and black gloves that left his fingers half free. His Zanarkand Abes boots would fit nicely with it. The last thing he took was a strap where he could attach a sword to, as soon as he had one again that is and some simple shirts and trousers in different colors. Satisfied he finally found some new clothes he walked over to the shopkeeper.

"How much for that?" He asked.

The elderly woman took the items from him and counted them. Tidus could almost see the wheels in her head turning to work out how much he would need to pay her.

"That would be 935 Gil."

Not cheap but he had enough money left from the time on Yuna's pilgrimage.

He was about to give her the Gil when the old woman said. "How about you buy something for the little girlfriend you surely have, young lad? I have here some beautiful earrings or an armband."

She waved over the objects she mentioned and smiled at him. Tidus mused over her words. A gift for Yuna? Not such a bad idea at all. He fingered a silver armband and frowned unhappily at it. It had nothing personal. Nothing special. Thoughtfully he looked down on his necklace and the Zanarkand Abes symbol hanging at it. He would never part from that. It showed his status as a team member of the Zanarkand Abes and the ring with the same symbol on his small finger showed his status as their captain. The logo was special to him.

"How long would it take if you made a ring with that symbol like mine only smaller?" He asked politely.

"Let me look at it, son." She replied and held out her hand for his ring.

Tidus hesitantly parted from it and placed it on her palm. The old woman examined it curiously.

"That's a rather unusual symbol…" She mused.

Tidus laughed nervously.

"Family insignia." He lied.

The old woman nodded thoughtfully.

"500 Gil and I'll finish one in half an hour. I have to keep your ring this long, young lad."

"500? Isn't that a bit expensive?" Tidus asked in disbelief.

The old woman looked him coolly directly in the eye.

"Not for the time."

He kept his composure and didn't back down from the challenge.

"300 Gil should be enough or I go over there. I'm sure there it is cheaper." He said calmly.

Tidus waited for the angry glare of the old woman and the nasty words…but they never came. Confused he stared at the laughing woman.

"There you caught me, son! I like you! 200 Gil, it shall be."

Tidus bowed in thanks and gave her his trademark grin. The elderly woman giggled and swatted his shoulder.

"You are a cute one, son! If I were younger, I would have asked you for a date. Now off with you, young lad. Half an hour, don't forget. Ah, and here a bag for your purchases."

Tidus' grin widened and he winked. The old woman giggled and shook her head, disappearing in her hut to work on his order. Tidus chuckled. He had a new fan! Nothing unusual. Placing his hands behind his head he walked on down the footbridge. Half an hour. What could he do in that time? Still pondering he almost tumbled over a group of children.

"Hey! Watch out, old man!" A young boy shouted angrily, a Blitzball in his hands. Old man? Tidus' eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. He was sure as hell no old man! Crossing his arms he looked down on the arrogant boy. He had short black hair and with confidence shining gray eyes. The other children had stepped behind him and glared up at Tidus.

"I'm not an old man, kid." The dream said with barely suppressed anger.

"Only an old man says he is not an old man!" The boy scoffed and the others behind him nodded in agreement.

Tidus looked irritated at the bunch. What logic was that? His eyes landed on the Blitzball in the boy's hands and suddenly an idea formed in his head. Tidus smirked at him.

"How about a small game, kid?" The dream said and motioned to the Blitzball in the boy's hands.

"If I win, I am not an old man. If you win, I am an old man. How sounds that?"

The boy rolled his eyes at him.

"You are much bigger than me, old man. That wouldn't be fair. I am not stupid."

Tidus' smirk widened.

"That's why all of you will play against me. Better, kid?" He asked mockingly and confidently straightened up.

The children looked anxiously at their leader. He contemplated the offer a few seconds before he nodded.

"Fine but now you are at a disadvantage but what can you expect of an old man?"

Tidus bit back the smart remark he wanted to add and simply grinned at the boy.

"My goal is here and yours over there on the other side of the river."

Tidus pointed at the place he meant and for the first time he could detect a hint of doubt in the boy's eyes.

"Or would you prefer somewhere else?" Tidus asked innocently with a mocking grin on his face.

The boy couldn't say no now. Stupid arrogant brat. Getting a glimpse of Tidus expression the boy's doubt disappeared from his eyes.

"Of course not. That's simply perfect. We can beat you anywhere, old man."

Tidus chuckled.

"We'll see. You can begin."

The children jumped into the river and swam over to the other side. Tidus could see how much difficulty they had to climb out again. They were just too small. He almost pitied them but only almost. Crossing his arms he waited for their first move. With a slight frown on his face he watched them talk about something. Or more like the boy talked and the other children listened. Tidus guessed the leader of the bunch had made a plan. The question was now if he would succeed with whatever he made up in his small head.

Tidus impatiently began to tap his foot on the ground. Really, how much longer did they want to take? Finally they finished whatever they were talking about. The leader of the children was smirking wickedly. Tidus' eyes narrowed in suspicion. What did this arrogant boy plan? The leader of the children fiddled with something behind his back. He waved at Tidus and threw something at him with his other hand. Confused the dream looked down at the small, round object that rolled in front of him over the ground.

"Shit…" He got out but had not enough time to cover his eyes.

A flash grenade.

This little brat threw a flash grenade at him! Where did he get that thing? It exploded in front of his feet with a blinding white light. His ears rang and his eyesight was momentarily lost. He groaned in mild pain and rubbed his closed lids. When finally his ears stopped to ring and he was able to see again, he noticed the arrogant boy standing in front of him.

"I won, old man." He said and pointed at something behind Tidus.

The dream turned around and saw the Blitzball behind him in his goal. He had lost. He had lost to an insidious, little brat. Tidus chuckled. Well, he hadn't set rules after all. He ruffled the boy's hair.

"I admit defeat, you little brat. Nah, I am Tidus by the way."

The boy's and children's eyes sparked in recognition.

"Sir Tidus?" The little brat asked in disbelief.

Tidus chuckled and grinned, proudly pounding on his chest.

"That's right, man. _The_ Sir Tidus." He said with a wink and suppressed to laugh in amusement at the stunned faces he received.

Getting his purchase bag he walked past them. He wanted to buy some flowers for Yuna. What could he say, he was a romantic bastard. After he had picked out a few well-smelling flowers and gotten the smaller Zanarkand Abes ring and his own he strolled through the village. As much as he dreaded to meet Dona and Barthello he didn't want to be separated from Yuna any longer. Nervously he walked up the steps to the former Summoner's hut. Dona would be sooo thrilled to see him again. Voices wafted from inside to his ears. He carefully knocked at the door.

"Yes?" He heard Dona call from the inside.

"Here goes nothing." Tidus mumbled and stepped into the hut with a nervous smile.

"H-hello…long time no see." He said with an awkward wave.

Dona raised skeptically an eyebrow when she saw him.

"Still in the same old outfit? Don't you have something else to dress in?" The dark-haired woman said in her usual snobby tone of voice.

Tidus bit back the smart comment that lay on his tongue.

"I've bought a new one just now!" He said instead in defiance.

"Probably some rags." She replied dismissively with a mocking grin.

"You bi…!" Tidus began to curse her in anger but Yuna interrupted before he could finish.

"Tidus!" She hissed in warning.

He quieted immediately. Tidus was still fuming and glared at Dona. He didn't know what it was but this woman always could make him lose his cool. Banning her from his thoughts for the moment he turned to Yuna with a smile, the flowers still behind his back.

"Here! I've brought you something!" He said happily and holding the flowers to her.

Yuna beamed at him and blushed.

"Ohh! That's so sweet of you!" She replied and smelled the flowers.

Tidus grinned and ignored the scoff of the woman in the background.

"How about we visit the temple now?" Tidus asked hopefully.

He wanted to put as much distance as possible between him and Dona.

"That's why you bought me flowers?" Yuna asked her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Of course not! There are just a…bonus?" He offered flustered.

Yuna giggled at his uneasiness. He swore she got a kick from teasing him.

"I just wanted to leave anyway. Should I tell Barthello something while we are at the temple?" Yuna asked Dona.

Tidus hung his head. She totally ignored him right now.

"Whatever I want to tell him, I can tell him myself. But I guess it was polite to ask." The dark-haired former Summoner said with a roll of her eyes.

Yuna smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Until next time. Come Tidus." His love said and intertwined the fingers of her free hand with his.

The ring with the Zanarkand Abes symbol was in his pocket. He would give it later to her when they were alone and when it was the right time.

"The flowers are really beautiful, Tidus." Yuna said softly.

Surprised he looked over at her.

"I really like them." She blushed a little bit when she said that.

Tidus smiled. She tried to make up for the teasing earlier. Or maybe she just wanted that he bought her flowers in the future, too and that from earlier had definitely made him consider it.

"I'm glad." Tidus said and squeezed her fingers.

He smiled when he saw a relieved expression flicker over her face.

"Want to see my new clothes?" He asked with a grin and dragged her into the jungle.

Tidus could change behind some trees.

* * *

Yuna impatiently tapped with her foot on the ground.

"Tiduuus!" She whined. "How much longer do you need? Our boat goes in a few hours!"

She heard him chuckle from behind some trees. Yuna was tempted to peek. He was undressing behind those thick trees. Involuntary she leaned forward to get at least a small glance.

"Impatient much, are we?" Tidus asked humored.

"Tiduuus!" She called again annoyed.

"Geeesh… Calm down. I'm coming." Tidus replied and she could imagine how he rolled his eyes.

Cursing under his breath he stumbled around the tree he had been behind into her line of view. He was struggling with the white sash of his new outfit. Yuna blushed when she saw him. His chest from neck to navel was left bare, his muscles flexing visibly with every shift of his body. She really wanted to let her hands roam over this plain of perfect skin. Yuna knew he would let her. She shook her head to get rid of these tempting thoughts but the blush remained on her cheeks.

Stepping over to him she swatted his hands away and said. "Let me do it, dummy."

"Hey!" He protested but she had already bound the sash.

Tidus tugged at it to test if it would simply fall apart. Nothing happened, of course. He pouted. Yuna rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"You know, you should learn that. They are your clothes. I can't do it all the time for you." She pointed out with a teasing smile.

"Well…at least I would have a reason to keep you around then." He quipped, grinning smugly.

She slapped his chest and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and took her hand. The warm touch of his fingertips on her skin, sent tingles through her.

"Still need a new sword so." Tidus said rather sadly. "Don't think you've kept my old ones, right?"

Yuna held up her finger and took one step away from him, smiling brightly. Confused he let go of her hand and watched. She pressed a sphere on her garment grid and changed into her Warrior dress sphere. Her smile widened and she gripped the blue sword from her back, holding it to him.

"Brotherhood?" He asked in disbelief and diligently took it from her.

Tidus looked almost adoringly at his old sword and cradled it in his hands carefully.

"You used it?" He asked further in awe.

She nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Sir! I had to practice much but I managed!"

Tidus smiled at her excitement.

"And Caladblog?" He asked.

She nodded again.

"That, too! But that took me much longer than Brotherhood."

Tidus tilted his head absentmindedly, running his fingers across the blue blade of his sword.

"Yes. Caladblog is not easy to handle." He agreed and strapped Brotherhood to his back where it belonged in her opinion.

It looked much better on him than on her.

"We have to get you new swords then, don't we?" Tidus said, looking guiltily at her. "Sorry."

Changing back in her normal Gunner dress sphere she stepped over to him and intertwined their fingers again.

"That's alright. They look better on you than on me." She said beaming at him and squeezing his hand.

That seemed to at least settle a bit of his guilt.

"If you say so…" He replied unsure and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes!" She said aloud and tugged at his hand, guiding them back on one of the paths to the temple.

"Now come! Be a good Guardian and protect your Summoner!" She said playfully and with a small quirk of her lips.

He chuckled and quickly passed her.

"If so, then I can't have my Lady Summoner walk on her own feet this looong and uncomfortable path." He played along and even bowed formally.

She giggled but quickly straightened up to make her role believable.

"What do you plan to do against that, my Guardian?" She asked as royally as she managed.

His eyes glinted mischievously and he grinned at her.

"Don't get a scare." He said and she only had a second to blink in confusion at him when she found herself suddenly lifted in the air and on his back piggyback style.

His sword had moved magically to his front. Startled she looked around. How did he do that?

"How did you…?" She began to ask in confusion but he just chuckled and interrupted her.

"Comfy?"

"Y-yes, I guess." She replied to his question and relaxed against his back.

He hummed happily.

"Good. Wouldn't want my Summoner to feel uncomfortable."

She huffed.

"Still, want to know how you got me here in the first place." She mumbled in irritation.

He laughed cheerfully.

"Well, that's my secret!"

Yuna blew up her cheeks and gave his ear a small tweak.

"Ouch!" He said in mock hurt but gave himself away with his laughter.

She couldn't suppress the smile that she felt twitching over her lips but at least he couldn't see it. Yuna wouldn't give him that victory.

"Let's get going. Hold on tight! I'm going to go fast!" Tidus called and she squeaked in surprise when he started to run.

Her arms tightened around his neck to not fall off. When she overcame her shock she began to enjoy to be carried by him. The plants and trees were blurs flying past and she wondered how he managed to be so fast without running into anything. Fiends Tidus just jumped over or ran around. In no time and without any fight they reached the stairs to the temple and he went them up in only seconds. At the top he stopped and turned his head around to look over his shoulder at her.

He smiled and asked cockily. "Enjoyed the ride?"

Tidus breathed completely normally, seeming not one bit out of breath. She doubted that she would have managed the same.

"It was comfy." She finally replied when she stopped to admire his endurance.

These muscles were not there without a reason or only for show. He chuckled at her reply and knelt down to let her climb off. She was almost sad that she had to step away from his warm and quiet comfortable back. Tidus turned his sword on his back again and straightened up.

"Let's go." He said with a warm smile and took her smaller hand in his.

Yuna's lips turned upward at the contact and she leaned into his side. She always felt such a sense of security when she was with him that no else could give her. Yuna knew as long as he was close she had nothing to fear he would protect her from everything and everyone. Tidus would never let harm come to her. He would do anything to keep her safe. Her smile faltered. He would die for her. Yuna's eyes began to burn from unshed tears. As romantic as that sounded if someone said it, as terrible it was to her. He proved already he would really do it.

It pained so hard that she never got over it. She smiled, she laughed but only because she knew the others would worry if she didn't. Her life may have come to a still stand as soon as he faded but she couldn't let her friends suffer that same fate. She matured in these two years and learned some important things. But without him everything felt so empty and useless. She stole a glance at his smiling face. He was back now and no use for tears anymore. With him everything was bright and beautiful. Her life started to move again. His hand wrapped tightly around hers he led her over the temple grounds and inside.

In fascination his eyes roamed over every detail of the building, recognition on his face. Briefly she wondered why he was so delighted to see everything again. When the subject grew close to his Zanarkand he always tried to distract her from it. Something seemed to bother him about it and she couldn't understand what but she wanted to know what made him so troubled about it. Suddenly his confidant step slowed and the smile on his face fell. Confused Yuna looked around if there was something that could explain his change of behavior. When she found nothing she turned to him, her brows furrowed.

"What's wrong, Tidus?" She asked.

He jumped a bit, looking startled at her.

"Uhh…uhhh…" He stuttered unintelligently and scratching the back of his head.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhu, what?" Yuna asked mildly irritated.

"Nothing." He finally replied reassuringly and ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing. Don't worry."

Her lips turned to a thin line in her displeasure.

"Tiduuus…" She said in a dangerous voice.

Tidus noticed and leaned back slightly, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Yes?" He asked nervously.

"You told me to tell you everything that bothers me no matter what it is. I ask the same of you. Do you understand?" She asked her voice still having a dangerous tone.

Tidus gulped and nodded. Sometimes he was trying to protect her too hard. She didn't want him to hide his pain from her only so she wouldn't feel hurt or worried. Yuna wanted him to be happy, too. She couldn't make sure of that if he buried his problems deep inside and cared for them himself or just pushed them aside until it was too much. She loved him dearly but this trait of his annoyed her sometimes.

"Well?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, leaving him one last chance to tell her what bothered him before she would pummel him into the ground.

He fidgeted nervously and his eyes looked anywhere but her.

"How do I explain that?" Tidus mumbled to himself and frowned deeply.

Yuna patiently waited for him to gather his thoughts. Finally his thoughtfully darkened eyes settled back on her and he sighed.

"When I am close to the Farplane it doesn't feel good."

"Doesn't feel good?" Yuna asked slowly.

She didn't really understood what he meant. Tidus looked down and his brows furrowed.

"Like I am being pulled apart?" He offered uncertainly.

Yuna tensed when he said that. Pulled apart? She tightened her grip on his hand and abruptly turned around dragging him back out of the temple.

"Yuna! We don't have to…!" He began but she interrupted heatedly.

"I will not let you close to the Farplane if you are going to…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Tears welled up in her eyes and Tidus tugged her back against him, bringing her to a stop. Her back was against his athletic chest and his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her in place. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks and she leaned back into his comforting warmth. His head settled on her shoulder, his breath fanning over her ear.

"I am not going to fade. Never again." He said sincerely and meaningfully.

She could only nod and shiver lightly.

"Good. Then let's go back." He said certain.

Yuna tensed again but his strong fingers still guided her onward. When they entered the chamber of the Fayth she felt the great urge to take her pistols and force him out again. Seeming to read her thoughts he grabbed her downwards-inching fingers and held them tightly.

"No." He simply said and let go again.

All the sudden she felt ashamed. Looking to the ground she bit her lip. Forcing him out with her pistols? What had she been thinking? Yuna would have never been able to shoot him. Never him. She looked up again when she felt Tidus walk past her to the hole that led to the Farplane. He knelt down next to it and held his hand over its edge. Her heart almost stopped when he did that. She held her breath and watched him a few minutes. Nothing happened. Yuna breathed out in relief. A smile spread over Tidus' face and he looked up at her, holding his hand in front of him for her inspection.

"See? Nothing happened."

Yuna could see the relief on his face, too. He hadn't been sure himself. Why was it that always when she tried to comfort him he was in the end who comforted her? It didn't make sense. Tidus came back to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up in the ocean blue depth of his eyes and lost herself momentarily in them. His orbs were so beautiful.

"Convinced?" He asked gently and shifted his hands to her upper arms, drawing soothing circles.

"Yeah." She mumbled. "Sorry."

Yuna leaned her forehead against his muscled chest and deeply breathed in his unique scent.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. You were just scared." Tidus said reassuringly and snaked his arms around her shoulders, so she was pressed more snugly against his chest.

Yuna couldn't complain about that. Her hands fisted in his new outfit and she felt his breath stir the hairs on her head. For a long while she remained contently wrapped in his warmth. She listened to the sounds of his beating heart and the even intakes of breath he took. Every sign of life he emitted was music to her ears and calmed her more than anything else could.

"I am going to always be with you Yuna." Tidus said out of the blue, his chest rumbling while he spoke. "Even if you don't want me, too."

Yuna giggled at the small quip and slapped his chest. Tidus laughed at her non-verbal remark and gently separated her from him. She felt disappointed at the distance between them, missing his warmth already.

"We want to catch our boat, don't we?" He remarked and raised his eyebrow.

Yuna's eyes widened remembering just now that they hadn't much time.

"Don't just stand there! We have to hurry!" She said in mild panic and tugged impatiently at his arm.

Tidus laughed and ran after her. When they were half of the way to Kilika Tidus suddenly stopped and said.

"Wait a sec."

She almost stumbled because of the sudden halt.

"Tiduuus! We come too late if we stop now!" Yuna said impatiently and tugged at his arm but he wouldn't budge.

"I have something for you."

Now that got her attention. She could see a smile twitch over his face when she turned quickly around. Yuna flushed a bit in embarrassment. It's not like she only turned around because he wanted to give her something! Definitely not! To her surprise Tidus looked nervous all the sudden. He searched for something in his pocket and slowly withdrew his fisted hand. Must be pretty small, whatever it was.

"It's a promise ring." He said blushing. "So you always know that I will be there for you always like I promised."

Yuna smiled sweetly at him and stroked his cheek. It gave her a wonderful fuzzy feeling to hear such words from him.

"But I know that already. I can never forget such a promise, especially if it's from you."

Tidus grinned happily, the tenseness leaving him.

"I want you to have it anyway." He said and slowly opened his hand.

Yuna curiously examined the small, round object on his palm. She immediately recognized the similarity to his Zanarkand Abes ring. He carefully took her hand and slid it on her small finger. It would look good on her ring finger too… She blushed at the thought. Tidus raised his eyebrow when he saw her flush seemingly without reason. She quickly fought her blush down. Yuna knew how quickly he could catch onto things.

"It's a beautiful ring." She said to distract him from his thoughts and examined it on her finger.

Tidus blinked in surprise but a grin quickly spread over his face.

"It has another benefit." He said mischievously and slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

She smiled in response and lightly brushed her hand down his exposed chest. Goose bumps appeared on his skin where she touched him. Her smile widened.

"And what would that be?" She asked cuddling against his chest.

Yuna was only half listening now because she was much too content with leaning against him and feeling his comforting warmth.

"Now everyone sees you belong to me." He said cockily and she giggled lightly.

Yuna didn't know how long she stood there, snuggled into his arms.

"Yuna." Tidus said out of the blue nervously.

She hummed softly, showing him that she was listening and cuddled even closer.

"We still have to catch our boat…"

Yuna immediately pushed away from him with wide eyes.

"We are coming too late!"


	4. Luca

AN: I know I needed so long again but life is busy right now and I barely find time to write anything. Enjoy anyway ^^.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2

**Summoner and Guardian**_  
_

_Pilgrimage  
_

In the end they barely made it, much to Yuna's charging. Tidus' ears were ringing the whole boat ride to Luca from her lecture. What could he say? He had been hungry! He had to buy something on their way to the boat! To say the least she hadn't seen it like that. She had been quite upset a long while making Tidus feel guilty. The first hours of the boat ride to Luca he had desperately tried to cheer her up. Nothing seemed to work until he got her some sweets. White chocolate if he recalled it right. At first he really didn't want to buy anything. Everything was so expensive! But Yuna's happiness was worth anything. On this way he found out that she loved white chocolate. He stored it firmly in his memory. If he did something wrong he knew how to make it up to her. Her favorite sweets should be a great help.

Luca was like he remembered, loud, busting with people and one of the biggest cities of Spira. It had grown even larger in his absence and he really believed given some time that it could rival Zanarkand. The Spiran only had to find an energy source that could provide them with enough to light up a whole city and with the quickly recovered technology he had no doubt it wouldn't take long. Yuna's hand was tightly grasped in his and he smiled about her enthusiasm. She was dragging him through the city and pointing at all the new things. Mostly recently built buildings or new Machina that were added to make life more comfortable for the people. Tidus simply nodded and let her do as she pleased. Who was he to spoil her fun? She seemed to enjoy her role as a guide greatly. Tidus simply nodded to whatever she said and smiled at her, admiring her beauty. She was even prettier when she was actually happy. Tidus' eyes lit up when the Blitzball stadium came into view. It had been so long since he had played.

"We could blitz a bit if you want…The stadium should be empty right now." Yuna's sweet voice suddenly broke his thoughts.

He jumped a bit and turned to her in surprise. The knowing look in her eyes told him that she had seen his longing gaze.

"Are you sure? Isn't that like… forbidden?" He asked sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

Yuna smiled mischievously.

"Not for me."

Tidus grinned impishly at her remark.

"Is the almighty High Summoner actually abusing her status?" He asked mock-serious.

Yuna giggled and began to drag him through the crowd to the stadium.

"Maybe…" She drawled with a grin of her own.

Tidus chuckled. She really was something else and he loved her for it. When they reached the stadium Tidus' gaze was drawn to a sign at the entrance.

"**Open to the public outside of the Blitzball season. To damage the system of the Blitzball pool will have immediate consequences for the person inflicting it.**" Tidus read and suppressed the laugh wanting to escape.

So much for the "abusing her Summoner status"-thing. Yuna didn't seem to have noticed his amusement and continued to guide him up a flight of stairs. She still was reluctant to break a rule, finding it wrong, he mused. Should he tell her that he knew that it wasn't forbidden? Tidus shook his head lightly and smiled brightly. No that would only spoil her fun and why should he do that of all things? Yuna let go of his hand when they reached the control room and moved over to the familiar looking Machina. It was almost the same like they had in Zanarkand only a bit older and less advanced. Tidus patiently waited at the door while she operated the controls. The rushing of water told him of the success of her actions.

Yuna quickly spun around to him a sparkling grin on her face and her hands behind her back. Tidus almost melted at the sight of the beauty and happiness in front of him. Often times he wondered how someone like him could win the heart of such a perfect woman? Fate, someone would say. Tidus couldn't fully believe that. Why would fate bring him of all people together with her? After all the pain he caused her he didn't exactly deserve any of the things he now received but complaining he couldn't exactly either. When he met her and got to know this amazing woman he wanted nothing more than to be with her. Tidus feared now that he experienced this wonderful thing that he couldn't let go ever again. If this was good or bad, he couldn't determine.

"Come on, slowpoke. Stop daydreaming." Yuna's cheerful voice broke his thoughts and snapped his attention to her.

She was already many steps down the stairs. A smile began to form on his face replacing the deep frown he wore. As long as she wanted him to be with her he would not worry about why. Her happiness was his happiness.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly and jogged the stairs down after her.

She giggled and shook her head, resuming her walk down to the bottom of the stadium Tidus following close behind so they could reach the entrance of the teams to the sphere pool. He eyed her Gunner outfit and bit his lip to force back the lewd comment that lay on his tongue. She had a white shirt…If it got soaked…Tidus felt sweat form on his forehead and suddenly the corridor they walked in was much hotter than it should be. He tugged at his collar nervously. His improper fantasies were crushed when she pulled out her garment grid and pushed one round, shiny ball on it. In a blink of an eye she stood in front of him with her pink bikini. Tidus was slightly disappointed but the view he had on her porcelain white skin of her back made up for it. He couldn't find any flaw. Not a tiny scar, not even a birthmark. Checking his own skin he noted how different his was to hers.

While she was a pale white, he was a dark tan. While she had no flaw, no scar, no birthmark, his skin was covered with small scars and around his nose were some freckles. He even had a tattoo on his right shoulder blade. It was the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes in black ink and showed his devotion to his team. Her hands were always so soft despite the fact that she wielded pistols, swords and staffs. His own were calloused and roughened up from a lifelong training of Blitzball and the wielding of his own blades. How did she do it? There had to be some secret to it. Pondering over this he almost didn't hear her when she talked to him. "The floor is so cold. I hope the water is better." Yuna mumbled unhappily. Tidus' gaze drifted over to her and shifted down when he noticed how she danced around to make as less contact with the ground as she could. His eyes remained transfixed on her shaped legs when he saw goose bumps crawl over her smooth skin. Tidus' gaze followed and he felt his throat constrict uncomfortably.

He shouldn't look at her like that! Some part of his mind screamed at him but he ignored that for the moment. Tidus gulped inaudibly when he scanned her thighs. So very toned, feminine thighs… Tidus quickly snapped his gaze up when he felt his blood shoot south. He groaned inwardly in humiliation. Why now of all times? That he got for checking her out like that. Tidus just hoped she wouldn't turn around until his blood had left this particular anatomy of him. Closing his eyes he tried to think of something very unattractive to get rid of the sexy images Yuna left in his brain. Why did she have to be so hot? He had to concentrate. Defeated he decided to think about the most ugly thing alive…of Brother in a bikini. Tidus shuddered in horror. It did its purpose but now he would have nightmares forever. He groaned inwardly at the thought. Maybe humiliation would have been better after all than preserving his dignity through that.

"We are there!" Yuna said cheerfully and turned to him, swinging from side to side with her hands behind her back in a usual pose of hers.

Tidus smiled at the cute sight in front of him and forgot the nightmare he would have forever for the moment. The soft light of the Blitzball pool shone on her and gave her an almost otherworldly glow. The gentle pink of her lips seemed even more prominent and her bi-colored eyes sparkled mysteriously. Tidus' breath caught in his throat at this image of perfection. If the powers-of-be existed then they surely made a goddess with her. Her brows furrowed when he continued to stare at her intently and without saying a word.

"Do I have something on my face?" Yuna asked worriedly and brushed her delicate fingers over her cheeks.

Tidus shook his head to clear his thoughts and chuckled nervously.

"No, of course not. Sorry, was a bit distracted."

…_with you._ He added in his mind but didn't say it aloud.

She would only be embarrassed and tell him that she wasn't that beautiful and he would try to convince her in turn. He knew how pointless that would be; she was just too modest and insecure. She had grown in their years apart. In beauty and character likewise but she was still a young woman who lost her parents at a young age and went through more hardships than she should in her whole life. It was no surprise to him that she had some things she was not confident about, even if she had every right to be.

"Oh, okay…" She said a bit warily and searched his face as if there was another answer written that he hadn't given her.

For a few seconds she stared at his smiling form and finally shrugged it off as unimportant.

"Let's dive in! My feet are freezing!" She said and shifted from one foot to the other.

Tidus was amused by her impatience.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Lady's first!" He said with a mock bow and a motion of his hand to the Blitzball pool.

Yuna rolled her eyes at his false chivalry. Tidus waited for a smart remark but to his surprise nothing came. Instead she just snorted and jumped through the thin shield that contained the water. She never ceased to surprise him. Chuckling inwardly he quickly followed her. The water engulfed his skin like a cool blanket. To Tidus this feeling was comforting and could always calm him down. Water was his element, there he could move the best and the fastest. Tidus smiled and tried to spot his feisty girlfriend in the sphere pool. She was making lazy somersaults and tried some more tricks. Tidus chuckled inwardly at her sometimes more successful and sometimes less successful tries. She really had much to learn still. He noted that she wasn't very fast because her swim technique was not very accurate. At least not as accurate as his own.

With one strong push of his legs he sped into her direction. Like a fiend he began to circle around her, a smirk stretching over his lips. Yuna tried to follow his movements, rapidly turning but gave up after a few seconds. His moves too fast for hers. Tidus could see a frustrated frown on her face. He would have laughed out loud if he could have. Deciding to end her frustration with him he swam in front of her. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes when he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and puffed out his chest proudly. Tidus chuckled inwardly when he saw her pursed lips. She was adorable when she was pouting. He swam closer to her and tugged at her crossed arms. Yuna stubbornly refused to follow his silent order. Tidus' mouth quirked into a smirk. Yuna noticed the mischievous expression on his face and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Tidus winked at her and attacked her sides with his fingers.

Immediately Yuna uncrossed her arms and tried to suppress the laughter that wanted to come forth. She feebly kicked and pushed against him to get rid of his tickling fingers but when she tried to get away he followed. Tidus' smirk widened when she attempted even harder. She was just too slow for him. Finally Yuna couldn't suppress her laughter, bubbles bursting out of her mouth. Tidus let go of her when he noticed that she needed air. She kicked with her bare feet against his chest to gain momentum and sped upward. Tidus was pushed down some meters and rubbed the slightly stinging place. He followed her, though at a slower pace. The blond wasn't so sure if she was now angry at him or amused. He hoped the latter. Breaking the surface of the Blitzball sphere he tried to make out the expression on the face of his beloved. In the moment she looked relieved to breathe air again. Her bi-colored eyes were closed and sadly taken from his view.

Leaning her head back she let the sun shine on her face. The water on her skin glistened in the light and gave her a breathtaking glow. Biting his lip he watched her brush her fingers through her wet hair and sigh contently. Tidus was tempted to run his hands over her skin and trail kisses over her very enticing neck. Unconsciously he moved closer to her and lightly brushed his fingertips over her shoulder. Yuna turned her head in his direction at his light touch. She studied his features for a few seconds and he feared the worst.

"I'm not mad." She said and relieved him of his worry.

A pissed of Yuna was no fun. His relieve must have shown on his face because she giggled.

"But you cheated." She accused him playfully and poked his chest.

Tidus smiled at her remark and said innocently. "I don't know what you mean."

Yuna laughed and inched closer to him, her warm hands pressing against his strong chest.

"Oh, you know what I mean." She said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Mnh…" Tidus responded unintelligently.

He was much too distracted by her fingertips sliding down his chest. The blond saw her chewing on her bottom lip when she traced the contours of his abs. Seemed like he was not the only one distracted. Tidus felt the urge to wrap her tightly in his arms and never let go. That wouldn't have been so bad if his treacherous mind hadn't ulterior motives. He made a promise, he had to remind himself. With great effort he drew out of the darker corners of his mind. He had to concentrate but her dexterous fingers sliding over his toned abdomen, made that rather hard.

"We had set no rules." He came up with breathlessly.

"Uh?" She made in surprise and looked up at him with smoky eyes.

Tidus groaned inwardly when she gazed at him like that. Maybe he should have left her insecure about sexual things then he wouldn't be in this situation now. He slightly moved away from her in embarrassment, trying to hide that his blood had wandered south...again. Tidus didn't know what she would do if she felt that. He could see disappointment flash over Yuna's face when he moved away. Tidus almost felt guilty when he saw that expression. He didn't want to make her unhappy but he wanted to keep his promise as well. The blond had broken enough for one life. He had to cheer her up and distract her from her previous thoughts.

"Let's make a race!" Tidus quickly spurted from his mouth.

Yuna blinked in surprise at him.

"A race?" She said slowly.

Tidus nodded frantically.

"Yes!" He said excitedly when the idea started to take form in his mind. "If you win you can punish me for the supposed cheating and if I win you will admit that I have not cheated and I can punish you for lying. How sounds that?"

Yuna looked quizzically at him for a few seconds before a small smile began to curl her lips upward. "From where to where?" She asked her eyes glistening in challenge. Tidus grinned at her eagerness. He could tell that she had forgotten her disappointment.

"From this goal" Tidus said, pointing to one of the goals. "around the sphere pool and back."

He made a circling motion with his arm. Yuna seemed to carefully contemplate his suggestion. Tidus was confident that he would easily win this match and her pride would not allow her to back out. For him this was a win-win situation. Her swimming technique couldn't compare to his. To deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the insidious grin spreading over her face for a second. It disappeared as quickly as it came and when she turned to him he could only see the confident smile on her face.

"You are going to lose." She warned him and gave him a playful shove.

Tidus chuckled, amused about her arrogance. He just loved her new feistiness. It kept him on his toes. If he didn't watch out, she would overtake him sooner or later and he couldn't let that happen. He still had some male pride in him.

"Let's go then." Tidus called with a huge grin, his pearl-white teeth showing and dove back into the depth of the sphere pool.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her following him. Even if her swimming technique was not as good as his she still looked incredibly graceful. But she looked graceful whatever she did anyway. At the Blitzball goal he turned to her and waved energetically. Yuna rolled her eyes at his childish behavior, she did that often, he noted. Pointing to a place close to the goal they both swam over. Hovering next to each other Tidus motioned over to her, giving her the permission to start the race whenever she wanted. It was not important if she had a small head start, he would win anyway. Yuna smiled sweetly at him, too sweetly. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. She had a plan in her beautiful head of hers, he was sure. Suddenly he didn't feel that confident anymore. Yuna held up three fingers, the too sweet smile hadn't left her face yet. He understood what she wanted from him when she lowered one of them and two remained. Tidus tensed his muscles up, ready to speed forward whenever she gave the signal. The uneasy feeling he had still wouldn't leave him. He really wished he knew what was going on in her head. Yuna lowered her last finger.

Tidus immediately jumped into action but didn't get far. He was surprised when Yuna grabbed his foot and stopped him momentarily. She quickly circled in front of him and pushed just at the right place against him to force much air out of his lungs. Tidus was too shocked to try to do something against that. Then she grabbed his cheeks and brought his lips to hers, literally sucking the air out of his lungs. Tidus mumbled in surprise against her fiercely demanding lips. Normally he wouldn't have minded it if she kissed him like that but this time it would definitely cost him their match. Tidus could hold his breath longer than most people because he was a Blitzball player and was trained for it and he may have a bigger lung volume but not that much more. He just used the air he had more efficiently. So, he had to admit Yuna's tactic of stealing his breath was very good. Even if he was faster than her, she would win when he had no air left. He was not very fond of dying. When finally his breath supply ran dry he pushed away from Yuna, a bit more rudely than he intended. He felt a bit guilty for a second before his burning lungs reminded him that he desperately needed air.

With a quick thrust of his legs he sped down to the bottom of the sphere pool. With a deep intake of breath he pushed through the water surface and landed on his feet. For a few minutes he just kneeled there, water dripping from his wet form and his liquid-soaked clothing hanging heavily from him. Reassuring air rushed down into his lungs and filled him with new energy but with this burst energy returned his pride, too. He had never been angry with her, never. She was just too adorable, too cute and had not really given him a reason to feel aggravated with her. But now his pride was seriously hurt and he couldn't just forgive that. He would have won if she hadn't cheated! Part of him knew that she didn't mean any harm but this part was easily overshadowed by his hurt pride. Huffing in anger he stood up and roughly pushed the wet strands out of his face. He crossed his arms and patiently waited for her to realize that he wasn't coming back and that he **was not** amused. The thought about simply walking away and abandoning her never crossed his mind though. After a few more minutes Yuna seemed to finally realize that he didn't plan on returning and rushed in his direction. Rush, ha! More like slow-motion.

There was his pride thinking for him again. He frowned at her when she jumped out of the sphere pool. Tidus couldn't resist looking at her cleavage when she leaned forward while landing. He couldn't suppress a short lecherous smirk. Tidus quickly shook his head to get rid of the leering smile before she could see it. His former frown returned. At first Yuna walked fast in his direction but she slowed after awhile. Her eyes were fixed on his face and her brows furrowed lightly at his frown. In front of him she came to a stop and looked innocently up at him. Drops of water ran down her face, some sticking to her eye lashes and others dripping from her chin to the ground. One of them was sliding down her throat and making its way even lower. Tidus quickly snapped his gaze back to her face again, a flush rising on his cheeks. He better didn't wander down these dangerous thoughts. _Bad Tidus._ He cursed himself in his mind. _Remember your promise._ Yuna tilted her head to the side, looking in confusion at him. He couldn't blame her. Wasn't he supposed to be angry with her? She cheated, his pride, he remembered. The frown settled back on his face and Yuna's eyebrow quirked upward at his strange behavior. His arms crossed he looked sternly at her.

"You cheated." Tidus said accusingly.

Yuna clutched her hands behind her back and nervously swung from side to side. Tidus groaned inwardly. She was just too cute when she did that. It was one of her most adorable traits. Yuna only did that when she was either nervous, shy or both together.

"You didn't say anything about kissing my opponent." She innocently replied.

He huffed. She was right he didn't but she still cheated!

"That doesn't change it!" He remarked defensively.

Yuna pouted and bit on her bottom lip. He instantly melted at the sight and sighed.

"Okay." He said and his lips twitched lightly when he saw a glint of triumph in her eyes.

Such a tease.

"Maybe we both cheated."

"I can agree with that." Yuna said timidly and very reluctantly.

He wouldn't let her win that easily.

"Soo…" Tidus drawled with a small smirk. "We both have to be punished."

He crossed his arms and grinned smugly down on her. She opened her mouth to protest but he continued before she could say anything.

"And because I cheated first, you can punish me first. My punishment is anyway only possible later."

Yuna cocked her head to the side and looked at him curiously.

"What is your punishment?"

"Now, now that would be telling." He said and tapped her nose playfully.

Yuna pouted cutely and lightly tugged at his soaked vest.

"Tell me!" She demanded.

Tidus chuckled. How could he say no to that? Smiling he took her hand and whirled her around. She giggled in reaction. He admired how her smile lit up her face. It made her even more radiant.

"I'm gonna take you to dance." He said with a brilliant smile holding her hands between his.

She blushed and nervously shifted from one foot to the next.

"Like a date?" Yuna asked her blush deepening.

He looked in surprise at her. She was right. Like a date. They had never been on one before. Not really at least. He felt the strong urge to hit his head against a wall. How could he have never thought about this?

"Our first official date." He nodded in agreement with his famous, charming grin.

Slowly a smile began to spread on Yuna's face, too. But then it suddenly fell and horror spread on her face. Tidus was startled at her sudden change of mood. What did he…? He couldn't finish his thought.

"You don't have anything appropriate to dress in!"

Tidus looked mildly irritated at her. What was wrong with his attire?

"We are going shopping for you! And that's finale!"

Tidus paled. Shopping. She definitely found the better punishment.

* * *

Tidus was an unwilling participant in her shopping for him, Yuna could tell. It would have been easier if she had some kind of leash for him with which she could drag him with her. Right now, she had to make sure that he was still behind her every few meters. One time he almost escaped. She barely managed to catch a glimpse of his fleeing shadow. It annoyed her that he was so very resistant to the idea of shopping. They had been going for only around 4 hours yet! Tidus was looking sourly at her when she was pushing him into the next shop. She ignored the whiny gaze he gave her and pushed him into a seat where she could see him while she browsed the clothing. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him sink with a sigh into the cushions and stare bored at the ceiling. She involuntarily threw a glance up at it. It was a plain white.

Yuna quickly returned her attention to the cloth browsing. She started to feel pity for him. After all she had dragged him along shopping without even asking him if he wanted to come. Guilt began to nag at her consciousness and no matter how she tried she couldn't ignore it. Sighing she stopped browsing the clothing, not that she had really looked what she was doing and slowly made her way over to Tidus. He watched her curiously when she approached him. Yuna nervously kneaded her hands behind her back. She wasn't completely sure what she wanted to tell him. Tidus raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You found something?" He asked slowly when she wasn't willing to speak first.

She shook her head.

"I'll just…I forced you into this, didn't I?" Yuna couldn't hide the guilt in her voice.

Tidus looked confused at her.

"Well, yeah." He answered bluntly, making her wince slightly. "But that's the punishment for me, isn't it?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

At first she didn't know what he was talking about. Punishment? Then it dawned to her. The race in the sphere pool! She was tempted to smack her hand against her forehead. Yuna didn't realize that he saw it as that!

"I didn't mean it to be." She said with a sheepish smile.

Tidus blinked in surprise and then chuckled.

"I did make it hard for you today, didn't I?" He asked and stood up, brushing back a strand of her hair that fell into her face.

"A bit." She said with a smile.

Yuna felt relieved.

"Then I can choose what I want to wear myself actually?" He asked with one of his mouth corners lifted upward.

"Of course." She said a bit surprised.

"Good." He replied contently with a nod and walked past her.

Confused she watched him walk objectively through the store and grabbed quickly some cloths and disappeared in one of the changing cubicle. Stunned she stared at the door to the changing room. Did he just choose what he wanted to wear in just a few minutes? She shook her head in mild amusement and irritation. _Men._ She thought rolling her eyes. Only another few minutes later he walked out of the changing cubicle. Yuna reluctantly had to admit that he had chosen well. He wore a simple and elegant yellow buttoned up shirt, the collar was lying partly on the black jacket he wore. Tidus had chosen trousers in the same color with a dark belt with a square buckle. Suspenders were loosely falling down the sides of his legs. Yuna couldn't suppress her giggles when she saw his shoes. He might be wearing elegant clothes now but his boots were still his old ones. "What?" He asked with a smile. She was sure he noticed her stare at his feet.

"Don't you like it?"

"I do." She protested, still giggling slightly. "But your shoes!"

Tidus smirked and slowly wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's not like they sell shoes here! And I like my own! The colors fit don't you think?"

"I can't disagree with that." She said with a giggly smile.

Yuna lightly touched the soft fabric of the elegant shirt.

"This must be expensive…" She said nervously.

Tidus just smiled and gently kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry. I can pay. Wait here."

Yuna nodded reluctantly. She knew he would be too stubborn to change his mind. After changing back to his normal clothes he paid for the new ones. Yuna tried to see how Gil it cost him but she couldn't even catch a little glance. With his famous smile on his face he returned to her, the bag in his hand.

"Come on. Let's go." He said and lightly took her hand.

This smile on his face never failed to make her smile as well and totally forget what she had worried about at first.

"We have to get ready for our date." Tidus said with a wink in her direction that made her blush.

She doubted he would ever stop to have this effect on her. Doesn't mean she couldn't have some effect on him as well.

"Tiduuus…" She cooed with a pouty smile.

Immediately her boyfriend turned to her and she could tell that he was ready to read every wish from her eyes. She suppressed the smirk that wanted to come forth.

"I'm hungry." Yuna said and tugged impatiently at his harness.

Tidus' head immediately whirled around to find somewhere to eat for them. Her lips finally couldn't resist anymore and stretched into a smirk. She could so easily manipulate him.

"There is only an ice-cream restaurant over there." Tidus said and pointed at a small café.

Yuna smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"I love ice-cream!" She replied enthusiastically and dragged him behind her over to the small café.

"More than me?" Tidus asked teasingly.

Yuna threw him a smirk over her shoulder.

"Sometimes…" She answered him playfully, making him laugh.

She loved to hear him do that.

"Maybe I should give you ice-cream to cuddle with then."

Yuna giggled.

"I would if it wasn't so cold all the time." She replied smugly.

Tidus chuckled.

"Good that I am useful for something." He answered in amusement.

Yuna gave him another smirk over her shoulder before they stopped in front of the ice-cream stand of the small café.

"3 strawberry scoops, please." Yuna said happily to the shop assistant.

The woman smiled friendly and gave her the ice she asked for.

"Sweet buys sweet." Tidus chuckled into Yuna's ear, making her blush and to the shop assistant he said. "3 green apple scoops."

The woman nodded and gave him what he asked for.

"That will be 6 Gil please." The shop assistant said.

Tidus gave the woman the Gil before they walked away and went back on their way to their for one night hotel room where their luggage was already. It was a nice building directly at the ocean with the fitting name "Ocean Breeze". Yuna and Tidus had a room that faced the ocean and gave them a nice view on the beach and harbor. When they arrived their ice was gone already. There were still some hours before they would go on their date (thinking about it always made Yuna blush). She was sitting on their bed while Tidus was going through his clothes, looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Yuna asked her curiosity finally getting the better of her. Tidus stopped for a second and gave her a small smile.

"I'm looking for something."

"Oh, really." Yuna replied amused but mildly annoyed. "What are you looking for?"

"You've seen the whirlpool on the balcony?" Tidus counter-asked.

She could hear the amusement out of his voice. He wanted to rile her up she knew. Tidus liked to do that from time to time.

Forcing herself to stay calm she replied. "Yes. What of it?"

With a triumphant smile he stood up, his blue swimming trunks in his hands.

"I'm going to have a nice little dive into it." He said and disappeared into the bathroom to dress into his swimming trunks.

Looking at the whirlpool right outside their hotel room Yuna had to admit that it was tempting. When Tidus walked by only in his swimming trunks she made her decision and quickly went to her own luggage. Spending the few last hours before their date in a whirlpool? Not such a bad idea at all she had to admit. Where was her sphere grid when she needed it?


End file.
